Tested Love
by Ghostofinu
Summary: A brief look on Blu and Jewels first trifle on their love
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.-**This will be not only my first Rio fan fic but the first I ever have ever written. I was never big on these kinds of things, in fact I thought that it was I guess you could say…sad that people\spent their time on these websites fantasizing about movies and anime. However about a week and a half I ago out of pure boredom of WoW (Lol I criticize about people being sad) I decided to watch a movie. Seeing as it was summer I watched tons of movies, from Underworld to Toy story. With that said I just decided to see the movies that recently came out on DVD, with that said I saw Rio on the list, seeing a preview for the movie a few months back I decided to take a gander at it. My first thoughts were that it was good entertaining movie. I later that night found me humming the songs from the movie during a raid on WoW, to my astonishment I found myself closing down the game as fast as possible to rewatch the movie (I realize this is getting to long for its own good). Long story short I fell in love with the movie unable to control myself my thoughts were on nothing but the movie, but I hungered for more, and soon found my self here at this very site, influenced by the stories I decided that I may as well give my own a shot, as of now i do not know if i will continue on this or just keep it at this, if you want more ill try my best, i have a rough plot. (call me crazy but this came to me while i was half asleep in bed) Enjoy! I hope you will...D=

United Again

The night was mature now, black engulfed the rain forest like a disease of death there was not a single sound, just dead. However though thru the dark and eerie silence if u listened closely u could hear a certain Spix Macaw, the last male of his kind, known for his clumsiness, social awkwardness, shyness, and most of all his brains and love for others (especially his mate). He muttered in his sleep, tossing and turning as he did. His dark blue feathers were dripping with perspiration.

"No….you ca-….don't do this plea-" he mumbled. "Jewel….jewel...Jewel! " He screamed aloud waking himself from his sleep by his scream, as was his mate, her face filled with fury that made the suns heat look like nothing but a match.

"Bluuuuu not again!" she said with agitation in her voice. His mate was his female counterpart the last female of her kind, Jewel, a independent, short tempered (at times), free spirited bird. It has been nearly 2 weeks since she was released back into the wild after being forced to stay in the artificial jungle of the bird sanctuary not only by the humans, Tulio and Linda, but also by the one she was deeply in love with…Blu himself.

~Flashback~

"Jewel im sorry, but I can't let u do that" Blu said with not only worry in his voice but on his face as well.

"Oh c'mon Blu, we will be back before they know we were even gone, besides don't you want to see the jungle?" she asked with a enthusiastic tone.

That morning she got up before Blu to finish what she had started on the air vent in the high corner of the artificial jungle, the vent she tried to escape out of the first time she was trapped in what she preferred to call a "dam cage". Her work was left unfinished from the night that she met Blu, was birdnapped, dragged through the jungle with a bird who she thought at the time was to oblivious and innocent to fully comprehend what was happening. That they were on their own in the jungle, let alone the jungle floor, at night and chained together with potential death around every leaf. That night was the first time she realized that this bird almost complete stranger had feelings for her. And little did she knew that those feeling of affection to her would indeed be returned back.

Although she hasn't admitted it yet, she loved Blu. She loved his smile, the way he talked even when he went complete "nerd bird" on her and she couldn't figure out just exactly what he said, she loved his eyes, but she most of all loved the fact that he loved her back. Although neither one of them had admitted it yet openly they both loved each other and they both waited for the other to say it first.

Deep in her thought she never even realized that Blu was in fact talking, oblivious to her deep in her own thought, and she snapped back into reality.

"And of course I want to see the jungle, but you can't fly what if something was to happen and I couldn't protect you", he said worryingly.

"I would be able to live with myself if something happened to you," he paused and decided that it was time for him to say it, "because I L-Lo-Love you…"

There he said it, those three words he so eagered to tell her all the time he was with her. He could feel the heat slowly emerge from his inner body, slowly filling up his face ready to erupt like a volcano. He could feel the heat as his cheeks must have turned as red as a tomato.

" _I said it, I finally got it off my chest I told her of my feelings towards her. I love her theres not a doubt in my mind I have never felt a feeling this strong." _he thought to himself.

Then a horrible realization came to him. Jewel the one he just confessed his love to, the one he would die for stood there with a blank expression on her face. _She doesn't love me. _He thought in total disbelief.

He stood there waiting for Jewel to blow up on him, to claw his eyes out, to beat him to a complete pulp. But what happened next leaved him in disbelief. He was sitting there beak to beak with Jewel. His eyes widened in astonishment, and then began to kiss back…it was pure ecstasy, just as he thought that there was no possible for it to get better, she moved her tongue into his mouth, he had no idea what to do and he started to feel light headed and then everything went black.

He awoke looking up at Jewels face. Puzzled he realized that he was no longer up on the branch and in fact below it.

"Blu!", she exclaimed, "are you with me, hello can you hear me?"

He then came to realize what had happened, he had fallen off the tree because he fainted. He looked up at Jewel, who still had a concerned look on her face. "Yea, im okay" he exhaled with a weak voice.

Jewel looked at him with a sincere face and smiled. "I love u to Blu. I never want our love to end," she embraced him and looked into his brown round eyes which in turn mesmerized her and she pushed her mouth into his where they kissed in bliss for what seemed like a eternity together in each others wings, each others love, their souls touched and formed a bond to never be broken…or could it.

~Present time~

Jewel woke up in fury to hear Blu screaming. Although she deeply cared and loved him she began to grown impatient with him. This was the 4th time this week and it was only Wednesday she was awoken in the middle of the night. Every time prior he would awake her she would just comfort him back to sleep. But this time she had to let her rage out, rage that was slowly building becoming stronger and had to be let out like shaking a soda and opening it.

"TYLER BLU GUNDERSON IM SICK OF THIS SHIT! You've woke me up more than enough this week, im sick of this, tomorrow you sleep outside if you don't get a grip on yourself!" She laid back down wanting to drift off back to sleep, to just go back to the dream she was having, and now she couldn't recall what it was about. All she knew was that she was enjoying herself.

What happened next stunned her, she heard the sound of what seemed to be a dying animal, then it hit her. What she mistook for a dying animal was her mate sobbing behind her back. She could hear him whimper quietly to himself. She felt the tears as they splashed on the reality hit her like a wrecking ball hit a building or how a bat hit a baseball. The person at fault here was not Blu at all. It was her. She could feel her gut sink in guilt as if she swallowed a bowling ball. Then she realized that this was the first time that she has ever yelled at Blu with such ferocity. Her precious Blu, her light in the dark, her knight in shining armor, the one who promised to be at her side no matter what through thick and thin was now crying because of her selfish uproar for sleep. Her gut sank deeper she couldn't help as she felt the tears begin to fill her eyes. What happened next astonished her…

"Jewel Im s-sorry." Blu mumbled out beneath his sobs and whimpers.

She quickly jumped to her feet and flung herself onto him wrapping her wings around him in a death lock.

"No Blu you have no need to be sorry, it was me, I was selfish I put my pathetic wants ahead of you, when you needed me the most," she yelled out trying her best to hold back the tears. "Im so sorry Blu… im so sorry…" she burst into tears burrowing her head into his neck feathers.

They sat there with Blu in the wings of Jewel who was crying into his chest, mumbling inaudible saying quickly here and there. Blu sat there stunned he never saw Jewel like this. To see her so upset in so many pieces all he could do was wrap his wings tightly around her. He rested his beak on her head and kissed her head. She looked up into his eyes and he looked into hers, they froze in this position till it seemed like decades.

"Jewel, I-" he began before he was cut off by Jewel who shoved her beak directly into his, the force knocked him on his back. Their tongues both met halfway into each other's mouth where they danced with each other until they both gasped for air. Jewel let her body fall on his and spread their wings out like a cross and grasped his wings, as he did the same as if to read her mind.

Jewel sighed, "Blu what I did to you is not in anyway forgivable." She rested her head on his chest letting his warmth, his aroma, his heart beat sooth her. "If you-" much to her surprise it was her being interrupted by a passionate kiss. After it ended Blu spoke.

"Jewel part of love is always forgiving your partner, no matter what they done to you, if you truly love the person you have then nothing can stand in your way of always embracing them into you." He continued, "what you said hurt me but I would have woken tomorrow the same I always did, which is loving you…"

Jewels eyes widened at what he said, the comment was so full of selflessness that it astonished her, how could one be able to do that? "Blu" she said, "How did I get so lucky?"

Blu chuckled lightly and replied with, "I guess it all began in a dam cage." She giggled still laying on his chest. "uh Jewel not to spoil the moment or anything but you are kind of slowly suffocating me." He let out with a wheeze.

She realized that she gripped him around the back and was holding to him with all her force, she let out a giggle and laid next to him on her side. Blu got on his side and faced her and wrapped his wings around her and pulled her close, she did the same to him and grasped his claw with hers, squeezing tightly. They didn't say anything just stared deeply into each others eyes as the centimeters between their beaks slowly dissipated and they touched.

They both closed their eyes and slipped off into sleep still holding each other in their wings, still grasping each others claws and still kissing. The most horrific situation in their relationship so far just as quickly turned into the most romantic.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N-**Thanks a lot for your reviews guys, I have decided to continue on with the story and I hope to make it at least 8 chapters long. With that said the main conflict wont begin until the 3rd or 4th chapter. I wont make this nearly as long as the first chapter, thanks for your support and as always more is welcome. SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR OR SPELLING ERRORS.

A new day

She felt warm, protected, like nothing could harm her, but why? She never felt like this she thought to herself. As she opened her eyes slowly she saw a blurry blue figure in front of her, as her vision came into focus she saw that it was in fact, Blu. Then the incident of the night before came rushing at her like a tidal wave. She remembered the horrible things she yelled at Blu, the way she couldn't live with herself after what she said, and the romance that sparked between the two as a result of the argument, she remembered him holding her in his wings, and the way it felt to hear his heart, his strong unstoppable heart slowly beating in his chest as she dug her head into him. She remembered the entire night, and how they both fell asleep in each other grasp. But what she remembered above all was his selflessness. The way he apologized for waking her when there was nothing to apologize for. And that was why she loved him, he would always put her ahead of himself, he would die for her.

She opened her eyes again and saw him slowly breathing, slumbering like a bear, but his grasp on her did not at all weaken from the state it was last night. He held her chest to chest, wing to wing, claw to claw.

He would exhale slowly and as he did his chest sunk away from hers, she could feel the cold air slip into the empty space between them. But just as quickly the coldness came, striking her like a sword, warmth, love and passion filled it back embracing her, and she realized that it was him inhaling, filling his lungs with air and making his chest reunite with hers. She slid closer to him, not wanting to feel the cold as he exhaled, and dug her face into her chest. Little did she know that Blu was in fact awakened by her moving and blushed brightly as she dug her face deeper into his chest.

"Jewel?" he whispered. Startled she looked up at him, his eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Yes Blu?" she replied.

"Are you alright?" he questioned.

She just let out a simple giggle and looked up at him, gazing deeply into his eyes, with a smirk, "As long as you don't let go…everything will always be fine," she said with a slight blush, "Promise me you won't."

No words were spoken for a while, the both just sat their mesmerized looking into each other's eyes, feeling each other's hearts, and eventually their breathing became one in unison. They could feel each other's warmth and they felt at peace, they had no worries in their eyes, hearts or souls. It lasted until the sun was high in the sky, the heat was in full swing now, signaling it was nearing noon. They stared in each other's eyes for hours not wanting to leave the mood.

"Blu? Jewel? You guys up there?" asked a voice from the base of the tree.

It startled them as if being awoken from a deep sleep by a bucket of cold water, both remained quiet until Blu realized who it was. It was Linda! His heart filled with joy, he hasn't seen her since Jewel was done healing and they were released into the jungle together. He gave Jewel a quick kiss on the beak and rushed down to see her as quickly as he could. He dove into her arms and squawked happily in joy as he hugged her. She scratched his neck the same way she always did those 15 years and he felt comfort. Then Linda giggled and blushed, Blu perplexed by this stared at her with a confuzzled face, then he realized she was looking at his chest, his eyes widened as he saw among his feathers were lighter shades of blue and realized that his chest was covered with Jewels feathers. His face turned red as he turned around to brush them off, muttering. And he turned around and faced her with an innocent face like a kid who hid something that he did wrong.

"Blu its okay I understand." She giggled.

All the while Jewel was looking out the den and down at the two, after she realized what Linda giggled at she looked down at herself. She was covered with Blu's dark cerulean feathers. _Guess that's the price for cuddling with him for 8 hours straight. _She thought to herself. Brushing herself off she flew down to greet Linda, landing on her shoulder. Blu was still blushing and looked at Jewel who gave a contempt giggle.

"I came to visit and see if perhaps you two would want to spend the day with me at the bookstore," she questioned, "it gets lonely sometimes without having a bird there in the window to greet customers." She eyed Blu.

Blu squawked in approval and looked at Jewel, he saw her face full of concern. "C'mon Jewel, it'll be fun!" he assured her.

"You're right, besides maybe I could get a glimpse of your life before you met Me." She said in an enthusiastic voice.

With that Blu nodded to Linda who took them back out of the forest, one on each shoulder, towards her car. Blu squawked happily as he saw the car, acting like a dog woofing. He always loved to go on car rides, a rare occasion, because of the feeling of moving at such great speeds. Jewel however looked worried when she realized that they were going to be driving there.

"Blu can't we just fly there?" she questioned, hoping to avoid having to get in the manmade hunk of metal. In her mind she just saw it as a cage on wheels, a deathtrap. She looked behind Linda's head to see Blu looking at her with huge puppy eyes, begging to go. The face caught her off guard and she giggled.

"You laughed that means yes!" Blu laughed as he flew off Linda's shoulder, snagging the keys from her hand, and flew into the open passenger window. He hopped onto the gear stick with the keys in his mouth and pushed them into the ignition, turning clockwise, and started the car. His face lit up with pure joy at the sound of the motor and looked back and saw Linda and Jewel looking at him. He gave a loud squawk and signaling that he wanted to go. They picked up the pace and got in, him and Jewel in the passenger and Linda in the driver. Blu looking excitedly out the window was tapped on the back by Jewel.

"Are you sure that this thing is safe?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

Turning around he said, "Yes Jewel, Linda is a good driver and im sure that she will drive extra careful with us in the car." He said in a reassuring voice. Jewel nodded slowly feeling comfort in what her love said. She looked up at Linda who patted her on the head and gave a reassuring wink. And then she heard a rumble and jumped.

Blu had pointed the cars vents directly at Jewel without her noticing and turned the AC knob to full blast, scaring the living shit out of her. When he saw the look on her face he busted out laughing on the dashboard. Jewel realizing that it was just Blu playing a mean trick on her and was laughing his ass off on the dashboard. She decided to retaliate and charged Blu. Blu was stunned to be knocked on his back with his mate staring over him with eyes as hot as the fury of hell itself, digging her claws into his wings. He attempted to sit up but realized she had him pinned down and there was no escape. She slowly put her head down to him with the same hateful expression until she was so close to his face that Blu could feel her breathing heavily down on him. She let out a snarl and could see Blus eyes fill with fear. Blu was deathly afraid and closed his eyes waiting for his punishment. Jewel got so close their faces were touching and Blu tightened up as he knew what was coming. Then to his surprise Jewel gave him a quick peck on the beak and smiled at him. Blu blushed and realized that she was just messing with his mind, and was successful at that. Jewel flew back down to the passenger seat and looked at Blu with a 'you got what you deserved' smile.

Blu flew down next to her and the cuddled closely looking out the window for the rest of the ride.

~30 minutes later~

Linda pulled the car to a stop in the last available parking spot in front of the book store. She looked down to the passenger seat and saw that both Jewel and Blu were slumbering with Blu wings wrapped around her. She smiled realizing that her big brave boy was growing up. He was in love with Jewel and she knew that eventually he would become a father. She turned the car off and took the keys out of the ignition.

Blu woke as he heard the soft steady rumble of the engine die and Linda taking the keys out of the ignition, and immediately realized that the drive was over and they were at the book store. He yawned deeply and looked at Jewel, giving her a slight nudge with his wing.

"Five more minutes…" she muttered sleepily.

"Well if you wanna burn up in the heat then go ahead Jewel" he chuckled.

Jewel came back to consciousness and rubbed her eyes. She realized they had stopped and Blu and Linda were waiting patiently for her to get up.

"We're here already?" she asked looking up to Blu who did nothing but let out a chuckle.

"Time fly's when you sleep it off," he replied. "It's starting to get hot in here lets go inside" he added.

Jewel nodded and they perched on Linda's shoulders and walked into the store. The rush of cold air rushed over them, all three giving a satisfying sigh.

Blu was amazed at how familiar the store looked like the one back in Minnesota, the front desk with the same computer and book shelves on either side. And then to his amazement what he saw in front left hand corner was his old gold colored cage! He let out a happy squawk and quickly flew into it having a severe case of nostalgia. The 15 years he spent in it rushing back like memories, it was just as it was when he left for Rio nearly 2 months ago, the swing in front of the mirror with his colorful rope hanging between the two side of the swing. He flung himself onto the rope and hung upside down like a bat would in a cave. Playfully looking at his self in the mirror smiling. In the reflection of the mirror his eyes widened to the size of golf balls as he saw behind him his bell, the bell Linda gave him on his first birthday, squawking in joy he dinged it ferociously. Feeling pure joy overflow his body every time the bell dinged. He heard the clearing of two throats, he looked back and saw Linda and Jewel looking at him with perplexed faces. He blushed violently, at his inability to contain his sheer joy of seeing all his old toys.

Linda thought it was too cute the way he became overjoyed, Jewel however thought it was pathetic.

_Guess I haven't knocked all of the pet scum out of him yet._ She thought in her mind.

Blu flew back over to them, joy still ringing in his eyes. "Sorry guess I got a little carried away." He mumbled blushing slightly. Jewel just smiled and kissed him.

"I just wish you would greet me like that every time you saw me." Jewel said jokingly. "Sooooo what is there to do in this place anyways?" she questioned.

Blu however was already on it. He flew to the top of one of the shelves and was looking for a book to read. After picking out "The sphere, by Michael Crichton" he flew down with the book in hand, he was excited to finally being able finish the book as he was halfway thru it when they left for Rio.

"What else is there to do but read?" he said sarcastically. Realizing what he had said he took it back, remembering that Jewel could not read. "I'll have to teach one day, the things you can find in books will astonish you. From Shakespeare to Earnest Hemmingway, you'll love it." He told Jewel smiling at her.

Jewel was unable to grasp what he said, she had no idea what he was talking about, and asked him. He just chuckled quietly trying not to offend her and told her that they were just authors. She looked at the books and its foreign symbols thinking that the only thing that any book would be good for was fuel for a fire or tearing it to shreds to make a nest out of it. She didn't dare not tell Blu this however, she wouldn't know how he would react to the thought, she knew that books had always played a important part in his life.

Blu looked over Jewels shoulder curiously, after seeing what he saw his eyes lit up with joy.

"Wanna watch a movie!" he exclaimed nearly jumping for joy.

Jewel just looked at him with a expression of bewilderment. "A what?" she replied back. Blu took her wing and hopped off the counter with her. _Why didn't he just fly? _She thought to herself, _being in this state of nostalgia must have thinking he was once again the flightless book worm bird he was before he met me._

Blu grabbed the leather couch with his beak and claws and climbed his way up the couch. Jewel just simply flew up and looked at him, his eyes were full of joy like a kid in a candy store alone after closing hours. It made her happy to see him with such joy. What he did next made her cautious, he walked over to one of the ends and brought a long black object back to them and set it down next to them, she backed away from the alien object slowly not sure what would happen next. Blu pressed a red button and a flash occurred that startled Jewel, while Blu eyes and mouth and eyes were wide with joy. He began to click buttons and Jewel saw the images on the TV changing rapidly, most of them were of humans or other alien looking objects.

"Blu what is this?" she said uneasy

"Whaddya mean Jewel?" he replied back in a tone that told her he was not paying attention to her.

"What is with this box, Its so bright, and what is with the pictures on it?" she asked curiously, now with her interest piqued on what was in front of her.

Blu realized he never told her about Televisions, and he explained about how it is basically a bunch of fast moving pictures displayed on a screen used for entertainment by humans. Then he exclaimed a sigh of relief after clicking for awhile finding the channel he searched for. The channel he spoke of was the HBO movie channel and he explained what a movie was. He was happy to see her confused face beginning to fade as he explained it deeper until she kissed him to get him to stop talking for his own good. She assured him that she understood and didn't need a further explanation.

Blu sat down on the couch like a human with his legs out. Jewel looking at him with a funny face looked at him, still standing.

"What?" he said noticing the look on her face.

"Why are you sitting like that, It looks so…so…so human." She said with a flabbergasted tone.

Blu noticed. Realizing that he never sat like this around Jewel gave his best answer. "I don't know…guess its just how I always sat when I watched TV."

Jewel just rolled her eyes and imitated him, sitting with her legs stretched out in front of her. Blu looked at her and chuckled. Then to add to it she stuck her gut out playfully looking at him. Blu at first confused saw the joke, his gut was hanging out lazily, blushing he sucked it in quickly and puffed out his chest trying to look more manly. Jewel just let out a giggle and gave Blu a passionate kiss.

Next thing she knew she was throwing herself onto Blu. Blu who was now below Jewel blushed brightly, she had taken him by surprise and accepted as her tongue slid into his mouth, and just like the night before their tongues danced passionately.

Linda who had gone upstairs to take a shower, came down the stairs, not seeing neither Blu or Jewel she was curious, then she heard the TV on in the back room, they must have wanted to watch TV she told herself and she walked to the door.

Opening the door she said, "Glad to see you made yourself at home guys I-…" she cut off her sentence as she saw Jewel on top of Blu passionately kissing him.

Blu who noticed Linda walking in, and he could feel the embarrassment in his cheeks as he blushed vibrantly. Jewel who was still on top of Blu looked and saw the human and began to blush uncontrollably. While Linda, the one who walked in on the two ruining the moment, just quickly walked out and closed the door behind her. She stood in front of the door thinking to herself. _Oh my, I feel like a mother who just walked in on her teenage boy._ She couldn't help but giggle, and the same thought as the one in the car popped in her head. _He is really growing up fast…and I have to accept that I can't hold on to him anymore…_

**A.N.-** I decided to make this 2 chapters rather then 1. I have the next chapter clearly in my head and I will upload it shortly after this one. I hope u enjoyed this one. Sorry to leave it at a moment you prolly wanted more. Patience is the key.

PS- next chapter will be much more romantic.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.**- Well this begins another chapter, as I write this its 9 pm, I hope to finish this and hit the sack. I hoped to start it sooner, but im currently in a 1 bedroom apartment with my little bro and sis who are the loudest kids on earth…I have locked myself in the bathroom writing in the tub listening to music I hope that will put me in the mood (Owl city, Red hot chili peppers) as I hope to make this more romantic than the first chapter. Ive decided to give up on WoW for the rest of the summer until I finish this story, so expect frequent updates! Also, I know my grammar is bad, I never paid attention in English and hated writing, but I find more joy in writing the stories rather than reading other ones. Its like living the fantasy itseIf i also enjoy reading my own work but when I see a grammar mistake after I posted it kills me, im just so lazy I don't change it xD. Once again I am rambling….without further interruptions I give you this:

Warm Love

Blu looked at Jewel with a worried face. He received the same look back. Linda stood in front of the door stunned at what she just witnessed. She heard the creek of the door and saw Blu's face pop out still slightly blushing. He walked out and she closed the door behind him. Jewel lay on the couch waiting for him to return, with a feeling of deep lust she hungered for more of Blu.

"Uuuuh, I don't know what to say," Linda said as she rubbed her neck nervously. Blu let out a squawk and flew up to the counter of the front desk, looking at the computer chair signaling for her to sit down. She understood and took a seat. She scooted in front of him at the end of the counter. They both sat in silence.

Jewel realizing that it would be awhile before Blu returned decided to focus on the movie on TV. She saw two people in a car, one female the other male. Both with worried look on their faces, the movie then switched and to a farther view and it showed them being pursued by a trio cars that were black and white with a annoying siren emitting from a flashing light on top of the car. Then a flying hunk of metal appeared, what an ugly contraption she thought.(it was a helicopter). Suddenly a lone black car appeared and was gaining on the other cars, fast, inside was a older looking man. He had short hair and a short beard, he didn't look to nice. Then a beat began to play, and the action picked up, the man in the lone black car had come up next to the others. He exchanged brief glances and then pulled out a shiny piece of metal followed by multiple bangs, blood spurred on the windows of the cop car, and the car collided with the other causing them both to roll over and come to a stop. The man in the black car, her prediction of him was right he wasn't very kind, clipped the last car causing it flip multiple times, the mindless violence intrigued her deeper and she began to watch the movie.

Meanwhile Blu and Linda still sat in silence outside of the room. Finally Linda broke the silence, "Blu you love her don't you?"

Blu let out a solitary squawk nodding his head slowly, signaling yes.

"I'm so happy and proud of you Blu. In just the past 2 months you have grown up and matured quicker then I could ever imagine. You have a mate that you love and loves you back." She said in an upbeat, complimenting voice.

"I still look back and wonder how we ended up here, it happened just so quickly. Sometimes I still wake up in the morning expecting to hear my favorite alarm clock above me with my glasses." She said in a depressed voice, letting out a tear. Blu startled by her sadness, hopped in her lap and nudged her with his head giving a smile to her.

Linda scratched him under the neck. "Blu don't let go of her," she said in a voice firm much like a mother to a son, "I'm certain that you to will have a big happy family together." Blu's gut sunk at what she had said to him. _Wow, she's right…eventually ill have to have kids with Jewel…I just hope that time will come in the far future, I can tell myself all I want but I know I'm not ready to take on a family right now, I'm certain Jewel will understand. _He thought doubting himself.

The tone in Linda's voice seemed to lighten up, "In fact I think that if I didn't walk in on you two earlier and spoiled the mood you could have been a father by next month" she said teasingly.

Blu clueless at first to what she said suddenly blushed as he realized what she meant. Then he hung his head in shame, what he did to Linda wasn't fair, it was her house and he felt like he disgraced what it stood for.

"Blu its okay," she said in a giggling voice, "You know you and Jewel aren't the first ones to get caught up in the 'heat of the moment' on that couch."

Blu once again had to think what she said, _who else would be on that couch, the only other people who lived here were Tulio and her, _and it hit him hard and he facepalmed himself. _Blah! Gross! Note to self, never EVER on the couch again…_

Linda who saw his reaction giggled, "Oh come here you big hypocrite!" she took him up in her arms for a comforting hug.

All the while Blu had his conversation with Linda, Jewel was deeply paying attention to the movie. The two who survived the murderous spree of the mysterious bearded man were alone in a motel room. After talking briefly they were together in the shower, this part most defiantly intrigued her the most, _so that's how humans make love…disgusting hairless apes, _she thought to herself. But she was still watching with more attention than ever before_, _and a thought came into her head…_will me and Blu ever finally make love?_ She thought that they had came close before, and she felt that she was ready…but Blu she knew that he was more than likely not ready for that leap, the leap that would forever bond them together, sealing their love permanently.

She came out of her thought to see the door open, panicking she quickly pressed the red button silencing the TV, not wanting to reveal what she was watching, and greeted Linda and Blu back in. Linda set Blu next to Jewel and sat down herself next to the pair. Blu looked at the couch with a disgusted face recalling what Linda had said.

"So, uh, that moment was pretty embarrassing earlier huh?" she asked Blu. Giving a slight playful push.

"Heh yeah… it's okay though Linda and I talked things over..." Blu reassured her.

Linda watched as the two birds conversed and squawked for a min or two. They hugged and briefly kissed, wanting to keep it short, and Blu walked up to Linda and tugged her sleeve.

"Yes Blu?" she replied, letting him know he had gotten her attention.

Blu rubbed his stomach, signaling that he was hungry, after all neither he or Jewel had ate all day and It was nearing three in the afternoon. Linda understanding got up and walked across the room and exited thru another door, which he assumed was the kitchen. Blu realized that the TV was off and reached for the remote, Jewel who was still uneasy about what may pop up when the screen came back to life, took a gulp. When the red button was pressed and the screen came to life she saw the man who made love with the girl, hung between two trucks being ripped apart, the sight made her flinch and quiver slightly.

"HA HA HA, poor Jim, oh how I used to be horrified by this movie…" Blu chuckled. He looked at Jewel and saw a stern look like a hawk at him. He gulped.

"How could you laugh at something like that!" she exclaimed, "that's horrible, especially after he showed his love for the girl, and she just witnessed her love dying right in front of her!"

"Oh so that's why the TV was off… you didn't want us to see that you were watching THAT scene…" Blu chuckled, "I've seen this movie more than I can count, and it's okay I was embarrassed when I watched it the first time with Linda back in Minnesota."

Jewel was blushing deep red realizing that Blu knew of her secret. Blu noticed and laughed hard, next thing he knew he was punched hard in the gut, writhing over in pain he let out "I deserve it, but it was still worth it" in a painful chuckle. Linda came out holding a small wooden fold out table in one hand and in the other two cups on a plate of cookies. She set up the table and placed the plate lightly on it. Blu was filled with joy at the sight of delicious bread encrusted chocolate chips.

"Don't let Tulio know, he would probably die from knowing all the sugar I let you have." Linda said.

Blu and Jewel ate silently watching the rest of the movie. At the end they conversed about it slightly and there was a awkward silence for a couple of minutes, Linda was in the store talking to customers.

"So… uh, the cookies are pretty good right?" Blu asked to break the silence.

"Yea they are pretty good." Jewel replied. Another awkward silence ensued. But this time they found each other looking in each other's eyes. _Uh-oh another awkward silence…really? _Blu thought to himself. He continued eating, dipping a cookie into the milk in the cup in front of him. Jewel decided to tease him and dip her cookie in his cup, their two wings cramped in the cup. Blu played back shoving her wing out of the way, Jewel not easily defeated pushed back with all her force. Before they knew it a full on WAR had erupted, _Jewel vs. Blu the battle of the centuries_, milk and cookies flying furiously thru the air. Linda hearing the commotion came back to check on them, what she walked on this time was more surprising the first time she had walked in on them. She saw both of them on either side of the room taking cover behind whatever they could, tossing cookies and splashing milk everywhere. Then she was hit by a cookie square in the face.

She became enraged yelling at the top of her lungs, "TYLER BLU GUNDERSON!" Blu was absolutely stunned and snapped out of the childish state and saw the destruction they had caused, milk was in big puddles on the floor, and cookies crumbs here and there. Jewel however was still in the playful state and threw a cookie wet with milk across the room, *slow motion effect* hitting Blu, he felt the impact as the cookie crumbled into pieces against his face, he fell on his back soaking wet with milk and damp cookie crumbs.

Even Linda laughed for a second at the sight but regained her stern tone. "Blu look at the mess you made!" she yelled. Then the bell rang signaling that a customer entered the store. Linda gave them both of them a look disproval and went out to take care of the customer. Blu and Jewel just laughed and called a truce, then they looked at the shear horror of the mess they had made, Blu gulped, "This will be a pain in the ass to clean…" he sighed.

Blu with the bits of cookie still stuck to him began to brush himself off. He felt the milk drying up on his feathers causing them to stick together in clumps. _Just great…before I clean this mess I need a shower._ He peaked out the door, Linda was looking for a book with the customer, both of their backs to the door, he took flight up the stairs landing at the top he opened the door to the bathroom and landed on the ground. He felt of gush of air and heard the landing of claws on the cold tiles of the floor.

"Jewel why are you following me?" he asked turning around, to be met with a kiss, which lasted for a minute before she backed out.

"You aren't the only one who got wet…" she looked at him with a seductive smile.

At her comment Blu blushed deep red. "Okay you can go first I suppose, just take too long, who knows how long Linda will be occupied." He said in a nervous tone. He flew into the shower and turned the shower knob, turning it on, he could feel the heat from the water deciding to turn It down a tad bit. What happened next left him flabbergasted, he was suddenly pulled out of the air from behind by Jewel, who took him in the center of the water. He turned around to say something but was cut off before he could by a deep kiss, Jewels tongue was in his mouth before he had time to comprehend what was going on. She pulled back putting her wing over his mouth, "Shhhhhhhh, wait here." She told him, he simply nodded and obeyed, still in shock.

Jewel walked to the curtain pulling it closed with it in her beak. Blu stood still in the water in the same position as she had left him. _It's going to happen right now isn't it?_ He yelled in his mind. He felt his cheeks slowly beginning to warm, then what happened next made them go into full fury. Jewel had come up behind him and wrapped her wings around his chest and whispered in his ear in a soft seductive tone, "If you won't wash yourself then I guess I will…"

Blu choked up, nearly swallowing his throat. "Uh- Uh- Jewel, um I'm perfectly capable of washing myself…" he squeezed out in a nervous voice, his body felt warm from head to toe, and he felt Jewel push closer to him closer. She stood up on her tippy toes and rested her head on his right shoulder, "Oh is that so?" she replied with a soft seductive whisper.

She let go of him and spun him around so they were face to face, giving him the most seductive smile she could give and slowly turned around and begin to wash herself in the warm water, rubbing her chest slowly, all the while with her head over her shoulder looking at Blu with one eye. He stood there, water flowing over his body with his wings at his side's side was staring in awe at the sheer beauty of Jewel, he knew that she was trying to seduce him, and it was working, very effectively. He looked at her dreamingly. _She's an angel…an angel who is waiting for me to make the next move…WAKE UP BLU THIS IS YOUR CHANCE WITH HER DON'T RUIN IT!_ He thought giving himself a mental facepalm.

"Blu I thought you said you could wash yourself, but yet you still just stand there looking at me…" she said in a sarcastic playful voice, as she slid herself closer to him, putting one wing over his neck and the other around his back.

"Something you want to say Blu?" she looked at him curious playful eyes, wanting to hear a certainthree words, those words that once he said them she would finish what she had started.

Blu still dazed, snapped back into reality, "Um yes there is something as a matter of fact…" he stuttered, looking around with nervous eyes, "I can wash myself! I'm not some little kid see?" he chuckled.

Jewel didn't know how to respond, she was disappointed that he didn't say 'I love you' so she could pounce on him, but she was amused at his blushing and uneasiness and let out a giggle. Blu who had ripped his self from her grasp and began to quickly rub his body head to toe, "see?" he chuckled. He turned his back to her and tried to get a grip on his self. _Blu your doing exactly what you don't want to do! Just calm down and relax…Crazy love hawk right, just as Pedro said, you got this Blu, have confidence in yourself. _As he turned around to face Jewel he realized that he was now chest to chest with, he took a large gulp. Her head hung at level with his lower neck but her eyes looking up at his. _NOW BLU_, he gazed into her eyes, and went down for a kiss, she accepted as their beaks touched, Blu wrapped one wing around her back and brought her left leg up to his hips with the other. He gently laid her down on the floor of the shower.

They gazed into each other's eyes, the feeling of pure ecstasy running thru the blood in their veins. Jewel looked up to her mate, lying above her, keeping the water from touching her directly, like a shield. His feathers were drooping down, heavy with water, over her slowly letting out a steady stream of water onto her chest that flowed down to her neck and towards the drain. _This would be the last few moments before Blues and I love would be sealed for eternity_, the thought gave her pure joy and lust as she pulled him down.

With chests touching now, their warmth embraced each other, their hearts beating as one in unison. "Jewel I love you" Blu said. She took her left wing and grasped his left wing and took her right wing and put it behind his head fondling his head feathers, she then shoved his beak into hers. She felt the water roll down her wing onto his head and crossed over their beaks, serving as a bridge in between their bodies, and finally sliding onto her cheeks and onto the floor. Their tongues danced as one together in their beaks between them. Blu lifted his head slightly their beaks still touching and looked into her sapphire eyes.

He softly whispered, "Are you ready?"

"Of course my love" Pulling him down for the last kiss they would share before the love they had for each other would evolve and _leap_ into something that not even the will of god could break. As they made love, they could feel the grasp that already existed between their souls become stronger, until there two souls became one unbreakable force…

**A.N.-** well then…that ends this chapter. Ill be honest…this isn't the original chapter, I decided to go back and rewrite a few paragraphs, hopefully to make it more clear what was happening in the shower scene,the changes will be small but I hope will make a big dfference, thanks for reading and review! Ill begin Ch.4 tonight and finish it tonight or tomorrow, it wont be as long as the otherd but hopefully still good!

P.S.-if any of you guys were wondering what movie I was talking about, it was the hitcher(2007). Heres the link to the car scene .com/watch?v=iepjA6aF9dM .

Um… so yea until chapter 4 cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.-** Note to darksabre": Thank you for your comment; I will try to be better on that.

I am still new to this and I doubt myself at time. Reviews that tell me how to improve are appreciated. Also reviews about my strong points are also appreciated. This chapter will more than likely be a bit short compared to the others.

_[Chapter title here]_

Jewel and Blu sat together on the white marble bathroom counter. Blu sat with his back on the foggy mirror, with his wings wrapped around Jewels damp body. Jewel sat in his lap, his wings wrapped under hers; she relaxed her wings at his sides playing with his feet. They both sat in bliss just enjoying each other's presence. Neither of the two wanted to let go of each other, the moments they shared had in the past hour were magical, seeming to last for a lifetime. It was Blu who broke the silence first.

"What happens now?" Blu questioned with a contempt sigh. Jewel tilted her head and looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Now we wait." She replied with a smile on her face, putting his wing over her stomach. Blu gulped and began to breathe heavily. _Kids…shit, _he thought secretly, not daring saying it aloud. Jewel had noticed his change of mood, he was breathing faster with a worried expression on his face.

"Blu don't worry, we'll take it one step at a time," she said comforting him, "there is nothing that can keep us from prevailing as long as we have our love." She finished giving him a quick peck on the cheek and grasping his wing. Her words soothed him and he began to relax, slowing his breathing. Jewel stood up and began to dry herself off, shaking her feathers and flapping her wings.

Blu got on his feet and turned to the mirror, wiping the fog away with his wing. He stood there looking at his reflection blankly. _Blu this is the start of a new life for you, your love for Jewel is stronger than it has ever been. You could very well have kids soon; you're going to be a father!_ He thought in silence

Jewel had walked over to him standing next to him she looked at their reflections. "Wow look at them two, they make a good couple." She said jokingly giving him a nudge.

"Heh yeah, I guess." He said in a weak nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jewel noticed and asked, "Blu what's worrying you?"

Blu turned his head away from her, "I just don't know if I'll be a good father, I don't think I'm ready to take the responsibility." He mumbled doubting himself.

"Blu there is not a shroud of doubt in my heart that you will be the best father a woman could ask for," She said putting her wing on his back to comfort him, "if you show half as much love you show towards me to the children then I'm certain you will be a great father!"

Blu turned around and looked at her smiling, "You always know what to say Jewel, that's just one of the reasons I love you so much." He said pulling her in for a kiss.

The kiss was passionate, what was only a minute seemed like a year to the both of them. Their tongues danced as they passed the time in each other's arms. They both pulled away at the same time, Blu was smiling.

"And you're a great kisser." He said blushing slightly.

"What can I say, I try." She replied giving a smile.

"Hey Blu, we never got to touch the subject last night, but what was your dream about last night?" She questioned.

Blu's face had quickly turned to worry; he had sealed the horrific dream deep in his mind hoping to forget about it. But when Jewel asked it was like she was a bank robber and he was the manager being forced to open the vault, having to relive the dream. Jewel seeing his worried expression decided to take it back, but before she could he already begun talking.

"Where ever it was, it was dark. It was just black and silent, I called out for anyone over and over with no response, and I began to cry. Then from the dark shined a spotlight, what was in the spotlight I couldn't…" He began to choke up, as he could feel the tears running down his cheeks.

He hung his head low and mumbled, "You and I were standing alone together facing each other… we began to close in for a kiss, but what happened next made my heart shatter, "he cried in full tears now, "my feathers peeled off of my body and were swept away in the wind, as another bird took my place kissing you. All around me I heard your voice, saying 'im sorry Blu'.

He dropped down to his knees, crying, his wings covering his face. Jewel wrapped her wings around his head and pulled him close to her chest. She let out a tear and said, "Shhh, there there, you worry too much for you own good. I assure you my love, I will never abandon you for anyone, that's a promise I will always hold to my heart."

Blu wiped the tears from his eyes, stood up and faced her. She smiled at him and wiped the last tear that rolled down his cheek, Blu began to blush red. "I know, I should have never doubted you." He said.

They were about to kiss but were stopped by a faint voice coming from downstairs, "Blu Jewel? Helloooooo?" Blus gut began to sink knowing the voice was Lindas. _I am in deep shit now. _Jewel giggled as his face turned pale with fear and grabbed his wing walking him over to the door.

"We have to face her sooner or later."

"Yea your right…" He replied and flew up to the door handle turning it and slowly opening the door. Jewel flew ahead of him as he shut the door behind him. Linda felt the rush of air on her back as Jewel land on the front desks counter. Looking at Linda she gave a chirp and turned her head questioningly.

"Oh don't act like you're innocent, you know that you and Blu did was wrong," she said scolding her in a harsh tone.

Blu was flying down the stairs when he saw Jewel being yelled at by Linda. He begun to turn around and fly back upstairs but was frozen dead in his tracks when he had heard Linda yell his name. He flew towards the two landing next to Jewel. He hung his head in shame waiting for his lecture.

"So…did you enjoy your shower together?" she question raising a eyebrow eyeing Blu.

Blu was grateful she didn't yell at him, but he was now filled with embarrassing anger. He stared at Linda narrowing his eyes. Jewel lifted one wing over her face to hide her blushing as she giggled like a school girl. Linda gave Blu a smirk and scratched him under the neck, before walking into the TV room.

"You still have to clean up this mess you two." She said opening the door.

Jewel still was still slightly blushing as she turned to Blu who had an annoyed face.

"You started it…now we have that mess to clean up thanks to you." he said in a childish tone crossing his arms and turning his head the other way.

She walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "Yea that's true but we ended up in the shower together because of it…" she giggled.

Blu blushed, "Yea but stil-" he stopped talking after he saw Jewel was already walking towards the used to be warzone, ending the conversation. He gave a sigh, and thought, _Did she have that entire situation planned out the entire time? Why do I care though, what happened in the shower happened was done, I can't change the past. _ The thought of kids popped in his head and he began to wish he could change it.

When he walked into the room his jaw dropped. The room was a bigger mess than he thought, dry crusty cookie crumbs were stuck to the wall with puddles of milk on the floor. To his surprise one of the cups was shattered on the floor, he couldn't recall when the glass broke. He asked Jewel who just simply shrugged her shoulders and they decided together they just didn't notice it during their battle.

The mess took nearly a hour to clean and left both Blu and Jewel exhausted. Blu looked at the digital clock on the oven in the kitchen as he put away the last of the cleaning supplies; it was nearing six o'clock and he decided that it was best if they got back home. As if reading his mind Linda walked in moments later asking him if they wanted to head back. He let out a happy squawk and they hopped in the car to begin the drive back.

Jewel and Blu sat on the back window dashboard, admiring the sun set in each other's wings. Blu after a while noticed that they were next to a green sedan for at least five minutes now. Blu, curious, looked over but what he saw next frightened him, it was a family of four with a mother, father, and two sons. The two boys were having a fuss and throwing food around the car like animals, the mother looking back was yelling them to stop with the father sitting in the driver's seat, his eye brows curled with a stern look on his face. (:I is his face). It looked like hell on wheels, making his feeling to not have kids stronger. The kids saw him and Jewel in the silver car next to them and shoved their faces against the glass intrigued by the two lovebirds. Blu waved his wing at them smiling. What had occurred next left him bewildered. The kids looked at each other then back at him and stuck their tongues at him laughing, and if that wasn't enough they both gave him the middle finger. Blu with a flabbergasted expression just stared at the kids as Linda slowed down pulling off to the right onto the long road to the bird sanctuary.

"Little twats" he mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Jewel asked looking up at him. She obviously didn't see what he just witnessed.

"Oh its nothing just forget what I said."

The car slowed to a stop as Linda pulled in front the main building. Blu and Jewel hopped out the driver door behind her. Linda picked up Blu and kissed him good night, and patted Jewel on the head good night before they flew back to their den.

"Im going to go find us a quick dinner" Jewel told Blu flying beside her.

"Are you sure, I can go get it if you want." Blu said.

"No its fine, I'll see you back at the den okay?" She replied.

"Alright if you insist," he gave her a quick kiss mid air, "Love you."

"Oh c'mon Blu, it's not like this is the last time we will see each other, I'll see you in 5 minutes" She said flying off to his left.

What she didn't know was that her last sentence she had said to him was partially true…:O

**A.N.-** sorry to leave you like that but ill begin working on Ch.4 tomorrow and finish it by tomorrow night. Until next time, bye!


	5. READ ME

_**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER OF THE STORY BUT IF YOU LIKE COOKIES YOU SHOULD READ THIS!**_

Im writing this out of pure boredom and to just give you a little background on the author. Well, ill keep it short, my child hood wasn't the best, I was lead to believe that a abusive man was my father until I was 10. Unfortunately In the last 4 years the abuse became not only mental and emotional but physical, to a huge amount, I missed multiple weeks of school in 5th grade due to the fact I was beaten to a pulp and had a broken nose, which I never had medical attention for, and my mom was forced to lie to the school saying I had mono. Its been nearly 3 years since I moved in with my grandfather. Over the years ive used video games to escape the world and became heavily addicted, however though the addiction slowly faded over the past year and a half, I was in a steady relationship with a girl I loved with all my heart for a good year, unfortunately things didnt work out but I have gotten thru it. Enough of my life though.

While you get to know me I would like to get to know you, the reader. So I give you this simple question: What was your favorite part of the movie Rio?

For me it would without a doubt be the part in the samba club. More specifically the part when it flashes back to Blu as he was a chick, idk something about the rhythm of the music and the baby version of Blu dancing just makes me laugh everytime.

So now I ask you to answer the question in the next review that you write, if you don't want to then I understand and wont have my feelings hurt *sniff sniff*

Now I think I promised you something…OH YEA a cookie. Well I don't have any so I hope this will be a good substitute…

Jewel searched for a dinner for her and her mate, she came across a mango tree and couldn't resist. She flew down onto one of the branches and began searching for a suitable mango to eat. She stopped though admiring as the sun as it set over the horizon of the ocean, spending it last few minutes on this side of the earth, ending her day and starting a new one somewhere else. She stood in silence admiring the sight. As it finally set and was out of sight, leaving only a few rays of light over the horizon, she decided it was best to go.

She heard a dull thump followed by a searing pain in her right wing, looking over she saw a bright silver pointy rod with a red feather attached to the end. _Oh shi-_, she thought as her vision became blurry, and felt her losing balance on the branch. She fell back on the branch looking up towards the tree, everything in slow motion, she saw her wings hanging limply in the air as she fell. Then with a thud she hit something hard and flipped around in the air, now facing the ground the last thing she saw was the green brush and leaves becoming larger, and in a instant everything went black.

Blu had become anxious after his mate had not returned after 30 minutes. He paced back and forth in the den sweating, he could feel his heart beating. _Blu its nothing, she probably just ran into one of her friends and lost track of time._ He tried to assure himself, _but what if something did happen to her, you need to go out and look for her, but wait what if she comes back…while I'm gone._ He thought mentally arguing with himself. He waited for ten more minutes and with no return of Jewel he flew out of the den into the dark of the jungle.


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N.-**Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the little sneak peak I gave you. I guess Ill inform you right now, this chapter will be all about Jewel and her adventures as she comes to terms with her new life, the next will be of Blu and his struggles. This story is quickly becoming longer than I had expected, and I hope to finish it and possibly start a new story by and at least get a solid start on the new story before school starts in 10 days. Speaking of school I will more then likely only write on weekends so stories wont be updated as frequently. Sorry =[ enjoy this chapter =]

Amnesia

Jewel searched for a dinner for her and her mate, she came across a mango tree and couldn't resist. She flew down onto one of the branches and began searching for a suitable mango to eat. She stopped though admiring as the sun as it set over the horizon of the ocean, spending it last few minutes on this side of the earth, ending her day and starting a new one somewhere else. She stood in silence admiring the sight. As it finally set and was out of sight, leaving only a few rays of light over the horizon, she decided it was best to go.

She heard a dull thump followed by a searing pain in her right wing, looking over she saw a bright silver pointy rod with a red feather attached to the end. _Oh shi-_, she thought as her vision became blurry, and felt her losing balance on the branch. She fell back on the branch looking up towards the tree, everything in slow motion, she saw her wings hanging limply in the air as she fell. Then with a thud she hit something hard and flipped around in the air, now facing the ground the last thing she saw was the green brush and leaves becoming larger, and in a instant everything went black.

Blu had become anxious after his mate had not returned after 30 minutes. He paced back and forth in the den sweating, he could feel his heart beating. _Blu its nothing, she probably just ran into one of her friends and lost track of time._ He tried to assure himself, _but what if something did happen to her, you need to go out and look for her, but wait what if she comes back…while I'm gone._ He thought mentally arguing with himself. He waited for ten more minutes and with no return of Jewel he flew out of the den into the dark of the jungle.

Jewel let out a moan as her eyes came into focus; her head pulsed in pain as if being hit with a sledge hammer. She tried to stand up rubbing her head but failed to do so and fell on her side. She lay on her side until her vision had come into full focus. She saw the all too familiar sight of small metal squares and realized she was in a cage.

_How did I get here I wonder, _rubbing her head and hit a lump on the back of it. She let out a painful groan.

With her vision fully recovered she decided to look around and try to get her bearings. It was dark with only a dim light shining thru a square far off to her right. From what she could make out there were other cages, lots of them. Suddenly she felt the ground beginning to slant upwards. Having no idea what was going on she began to feel a cold empty aura surround her, she looked around her as if something was supposed to stop it.

A sudden flash of an image of a dark blue bird appeared in her mind; she felt her head throb and fell to the floor unconscious. She saw herself and the same blue bird from the flash, together in a shower he hovered over her looking into her eyes, water pouring on his back and the image faded away. It changed to her falling towards the ocean, screaming, and she collided mid air with the same bird from before. Once again the image disappeared replaced by a new one. This time she had felt warmth, security, her heart was at rest, opening her eyes she saw nothing but dark blue feathers and looked up to see it was the same bird but he seemed to be sleeping. Her dreams were filled with brief moments with this mysterious blue bird, who she didn't know to be her mate, Blu, her memory of her past life was gone and only time will tell if it will return.

She woke to her cage being handled roughly and thrown briefly into the air and caught by a human who threw her onto a cart, banging her head against the cage. She squinted in pain as she could feel the lump on her head pulsing. The cart began to move but she couldn't see anything as she was under a pile of cages, each full with other birds.

"Excuse me, where are we?" she asked a female Military Macaw in the cage next to her.

"Sweetie, you've been poached," she told Jewel as the cart came to a stop and the men began to unload the cages, "god bless your soul dear and may you find a nice owner." She said to Jewel as she was picked up by a man and carried away.

Her cage was picked up next and what she saw stunned her. She was in a brightly lit warehouse full of loading trucks all with their back doors slid open, she saw multiple carts full of cages and others empty zipping around the huge warehouse. Chirps and squawks echoed thru the warehouse. Her cage was set in a nearly full truck, and she waited as four more cages were loaded in next to her. The man closed the door and smacked it three times signaling that it was good to go. She felt the truck accelerate; she stood in complete darkness while others conversed on where they thought they would eventually end up, still feeling sleepy she passed out. Her dreams were the same as before, quick images and flashes of this cerulean bird.

Her journey lasted for 3 days; she was transferred to a new truck about every 7-13 hours, making routine stops as humans unloaded other birds to go separate ways. The amount of cages eventually dwindled down to only six or seven; all the while she never spoke a word to the other birds. They assumed she couldn't speak and let her be. Finally she was unloaded out of the truck, expecting to see another truck waiting to load her up, she was surprised when she taken thru a door on the side of a building, and handed to a man in a red t shirt that read: _Creature castle._

"Thanks Tim." He said as he took her cage as Tim exited out thru the door he had entered.

"Well aren't you a pretty one," he said to Jewel setting her cage on a wooden counter. She looked around the room she was in and saw lines of cabinets labeled in human writing. On the ground were unpacked boxes scattered about and in the middle of the room an assortment of cages and aquariums. She was not paying attention to the hand that reached into the cage attempting to pick her up. She panicked and bit down hard on his thumb tasting blood.

"OW YOU BITCH!" The man yelled backing away, Jewel saw the cage door still open and took the opportunity to escape. She hopped out the cage and took flight desperately looking for a window or something, anything she could use to escape. Realizing that there was in fact no exit she perched herself on one of the cabinets and looked around frantically trying to formulate a plan. A door in the corner of the room opened slowly and a woman walked in.

"Marty, what the hell is happening back here?" she asked. Jewel saw her chance and dashed towards the open door, the woman seeing Jewel shut the door as quick as she could trying to prevent Jewel from escaping, she was to slow however. Jewel flew thru the door and was in a new room, filled with birds, turtles, snakes, and an assortment of other animals in cages. She looked quickly trying to find a exit. One of the birds in the cage next to the front door noticed her flying around the store.

"Hey fellas, we got a live one!" he alerted his friends as they turned their attention to Jewel.

Jewel who was still franticly looking for a place to escape, saw the birds looking at her, she flew down to them and quickly asked, "Is there a way to get out of here!"

They all pointed in unison to a window high in a corner that was slightly cracked, Jewel not wasting time flew towards it with all her speed, when she was only 3 feet from it she let her guard down thinking she was home free, but was batted down by a broom causing everything to go black.

Jewel was awoken by a familiar voice, she knew heard it before but couldn't pinpoint who it was, she opened her eyes to see the blue bird from her drams standing over her shaking her with his wing, "five more minutes Blu…" she moaned as she closed her eyes again.

"Blu? Who the hell is Blu?" an unfamiliar voice said. She opened her eyes and saw that the blue bird was gone and was replaced by a group of four birds looking at her.

"I think they hit her on the head a little too hard with that broom." Said another voice. Jewel stood up quickly backing up against the wall of the cage.

"Whoa calm down there baby bird." Said the one closest to her, he was mostly green but had a small group of bright red feathers below either eye.

"Where am I," Jewel questioned, "and who are you people?"

"Calm down, don't worry we're friends, and you're in a pet store!" he told her swinging his wings up over his head with a smile on his face.

"Where did you come from?" asked a yellow bird with white feathers around her eyes, she was the shortest of the group, even shorter then Jewel.

"I…don't know." She answered, explaining her story of waking up on an airplane and then loaded onto a truck in the warehouse to be loaded onto several others for days. And how she was taken into the back room where she bit the man's hand and attempted to escape.

"Oh you poor thing." Said the short yellow bird.

"You must have a bad case of amnesia," informed the green bird, who seemed to be the leader, Jewel looked at him with a confused face, "its happens as a result from a concussion and you lose your memory from anywhere to an hour to a year, hell you may not even get it back at all."

_Maybe hes right, maybe that's why I see images of this blue bird, who is he though? His name must be Blu, god what a stupid name, I hope I didn't fall in love with him. _She thought.

"So you got a name baby bird? Can you remember it?" he asked playfully.

"The names Jewel what's yours?" she asked.

"I'm Derek, and this is Sarah, and the two birds who look like me are my two younger brothers, Jake and Blake." He said pointing at each bird respectively.

"Hi" said Jake and Blake in unison; they both looked at each other angrily.

"What happens to me now?" Jewel asked.

"You wait to be sold, simple huh?" he said with a chuckle.

Jewel stayed in the pet store with the four birds for two weeks while getting to know them pretty well, she considered them her only friends in this world where she had forgotten her memories. She would still get the flashes of Blu, who she still did not remember fully, every once and a while. But they seemed to slowly die over time.

When the day came that she was bought by a family of three she cried as she hugged her friends' goodbye. They told her that she'll be fine and that they looked like nice people. She still cried and not wanting to go she put up a fight but eventually lost and was taken out of the store in a kennel, she looked back thru the glass door to see her friends waving at her, she waved back trying not to cry.

She sat in her kennel in the back seat of the car facing away from the opening. She sighed and wiped the last of her tears, _now what happens to me now?_ She thought.

She heard a tap on the kennel and turned her head to see two eyes staring at her belonging to a little girl. "Your gorgeous, Russell is going to be so happy once he sees how beautiful his new girlfriend is." She told Jewel.

Jewel looked at her angrily; she had been taking away for an arranged marriage! She was tempted to bite the kids finger off as she stuck it in thru the hole of the kennel trying to pet her.

"Lisa honey, don't stick your fingers in there, that bird is mean, we need to give her time to warm up to us." The mother told her daughter.

Lisa withdrew her finger from the kennel obeying her mother, "how long until I can pet her mommy, her feathers look so soft!" she asked with excitement in her eyes.

"I don't know honey, we will just have to wait and see…" Her mother responded.

"You're gonna be waiting for a long time then, no way in hell I am letting you people touch me, your kind disgust me." she yelled spitting on the ground.

"Tell that bird to shut up, I'm trying to drive here and that annoying squawking isn't helping." Said Lisa's father in a firm tone.

"OH IM SORRY TO INCONVIENCE YOU, KIND SIR," Jewel yelled as loud as the top of her lungs, "I THINK WE GOT OFF ON THE WRONG FOOT, HI THERE MY NAME IS JEWEL AND THANKS TO YOUR KIND MY LIFE IS IN SHAMBLES!"

The father becoming agitated reached back and punched the cage telling Jewel to stop her squawking. _I can't wait rip every single one of your fingers off you bastard._ She thought violently in her head.

She stood there fuming in rage when a tap on her shoulder took her by surprise. She turned around to see Blu standing in the kennel with her.

"You said you will never leave my side," Blu said letting out a tear, his face full of worry.

"Who are you, why face is so familiar to me, but I still don't know who you are…" she asked.

"You promised that you will come back…" he said as he began to fade away like dust in the wind.

Jewel sat in silence for the rest of the ride to the house, staring at the floor of the kennel. When they arrived the girl carried her into the house. Jewel looked out thru one of the holes and saw that the house was huge, with a giant stair case leading up to the front door with fountains on either side surround by a garden of flowers. The girl rushed up the steps and charged thru the door and let out a loud whistle setting Jewel down on the granite counter top in the kitchen.

A Lear Macaw came flying in on to her arm that Lisa extended out. "Look Russell we got you a girlfriend!" she said in a excited tone. Bringing him over to the kennel, he hopped off her arm and peaked inside.

"Oh hi there," he said in an upbeat tone, "my name is Russell."

Jewel turned to him, "Hey yourself, I'm not interested." Jewel replied scolding him.

Russell surprised by her reaction snickered, "That's a very good first impression you know…"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" she said mocking him, "I'm not in the greatest of moods right now if you can't tell, as my life is in pieces."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, if it makes you feel any better we can talk about it perhaps." He said in a comforting voice.

_When does this guy give up? _She thought. She turned around and gave him the middle finger (or feather which ever you prefer) he finally gave up for now and flew off somewhere else. Lisa's father walked in and stared into the kennel, Jewel shot him a hateful look.

"Fine be that way, you can sleep in the kennel tonight." He said in a pissed off voice.

The hours passed and the family had dinner in the room next to the kitchen. As much as Jewel hated to admit it, the food smelled amazing. She looked out the holes of the kennel watching the family eat. To her surprise Russell actually sat in his own spot on the corner of the table, with his own plate. _Pampered bastard _she thought. After everyone was done eating the family worked together to clean the dishes, acting like an assembly line. Lisa would scrape off any spare food into the trash and handed the plates to her mother, who would wash them spotless and gave them to her husband to dry off and set back in the cabinets. Jewel stood and watched the family work as a team, she was interrupted by Russell.

"Psst hey," he whispered to Jewel. She turned around and saw that he had brought her a bowl of salad. Her eyes opened with joy as she saw the food. Russell smirked seeing he had Jewels attention.

"Before I give you this I want to at least know your name." he demanded.

She obeyed and told him, "That's a beautiful name you know," he complimented, "it matches your eyes."

"Save the crap and give me the food." She ordered.

Russell a bird of his word opened the door slightly and pushed in the bowl. Jewel relieved dug into the salad, eating like a rabid animal.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners, thank you Russell." She said looking up only to see that he had already left.

She finished the salad and was relieved that her hunger was satisfied. She lay down on her side. Deciding to go to bed, as the family watched a movie in the living room. The house was cold and she shivered waiting for a wing to wrap around her, but none came to warm as there always had been. She shivered trying to not think of the cold. She heard the kennel door open and saw Russell with a medium sized hand towel in his beak. He put it on the ground in the kennel and took the bowl the salad was in out.

"I know it isn't much but it's better than nothing…" he said "I know it can get pretty cold in the house at night."

"Thank you for the blanket and the salad earlier." Jewel responded. "It was thoughtful of you."

Russell gave a nod and flew off. Jewel laid the blanket on top of her immediately feeling warm dozed off to sleep…

**A.N.-** I finally finished it, took 3 and half hours. Well its 4 am so im gonna upload and go to bed, tell me what you think! BAI BAI


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N.-**Okay so I like to see the that amnesia idea I came up with is original it seems, I worried that maybe someone already took it. Writing will become a lot easier to me now since I am now back in my own peaceful house, with my comfy desk, (no more tub xD), and NOMZ. A quick thing to point out with the story, I have decided to focus more on Jewel and her struggles with amnesia than with Blu, not saying that Blu will be tossed aside, in fact I will try my best to make most of this chapter about Blu.

Dreams do Come True

Blu had become anxious after his mate had not returned after 30 minutes. He paced back and forth in the den sweating, he could feel his heart beating. _Blu its nothing, she probably just ran into one of her friends and lost track of time._ He tried to assure himself, _but what if something did happen to her, you need to go out and look for her, but wait what if she comes back…while I'm gone._ He thought mentally arguing with himself. He waited for ten more minutes and with no return of Jewel he flew out of the den into the dark of the jungle.

"Jewel, can you hear me Jewel, are you out there?" He yelled into the black of the jungle. He flew around in a 2 mile radius of the den, looking under every branch and leaf. After two hours of searching he flew to Raphael and Eva's den. He landed at the entrance to the den and poked his head inside.

"Raphael!" he whispered, he saw that he was asleep next to Eva in the back of the den with their kids laid out in front of them sleeping, like a minefield. Blu whispered his name again but had no response. He flew down and returned with a smooth gray pebble, he chucked it lightly hitting Raphael in his head.

Raphael rubbing his head stood up wondering why he was awakened; he saw the dark blue figure standing at the entrance of the den.

"Blu, what the hell man why are you here at this time of night?" he questioned in a quick whisper still half asleep. Blu signaled with his wing for Raphael to come outside.

"No, no, no amigo, I can't do that if I wake just one of the kids up Eva will have my head on a pike." He said nodding his head.

"I can't find Jewel, she went off three hours ago to get us some food and never came back," Tears slowly filled his eyes and he began sobbing. "I'm afraid she might be dead." He whimpered quietly.

Raphael understood that the situation was important enough for him to go out began to sneak out.

"Don't worry buddy we'll find her." Raphael said trying to comfort him. "I just gotta get out of here somehow."

Raphael got up and began his journey towards Blu, it was easy tip toeing around the first four kids but they were in denser clusters the closer he got to Blu. He turned his body in all different directions, reminding Blu when Linda played twister with some of her childhood friends on her ninth birthday party. Raphael almost navigated thru the sleeping chicks safely, but as the den narrowed closer to the exit he realized he would have to hop over the last five chicks to his freedom. He hopped with all his might and cleared the chicks easily, but as he landed his right foot slipped from under him and he began falling back. He flailed his wings around in the air for something to grab but was unable to grasp onto anything solid. The world went to slow motion as he looked over his shoulder seeing the sleeping chicks below him, _well, im screwed now _he thought angrily. Blu extended out his wing and met Rafael's in mid air, and grasped it. Raphael had his body hanging centimeters away from the sleeping chicks, he let out a sigh and Blu pulled him up. He shook Blu's hand and gave him a quick brotherly hug, for saving his ass. They flew off into the night beginning their search for Jewel, Blu told him a brief story of their day, leaving out the shower part, and felt himself tearing up when he told of Jewel not returning.

Raphael let out a sigh and tried his best to tell Blu it will be alright, but he knew in his mind that it will more than likely not be alright, he presumed she was dead or poached as a shiver ran down his spine.

They decided it would be best if they split up to cover more ground, Blu took the city and Raphael took the jungle. They searched until dawn and the sun's rays were beginning to show over the ocean horizon. Blu flew to the beach and landed on a tiki bar umbrella. He watched the sunrise, thinking of all the times he and Jewel watched them together in each other's arms. She once promised him that she will always be there to watch the sunrise with him and eventually they will watch them along with their kids. Then a horrible thought came to his mind, _oh no, what if Jewel is pregnant…and she has to take care of the eggs on her own._ Then he thought of a even worse thought, _what if the chicks never hatch, what if something happens to the eggs, and they crack._ The thoughts brought a ice cold feeling in his heart. He hung his head and cried alone.

Raphael saw the dark blue bird sitting on the red and yellow beach umbrella. He flew down to him seeing that he was crying, he sat in silence next to him, not knowing what to say. _Poor kid, no one should have to suffer thru the pain he is enduring._ He thought silently. He put his wing on Blus shoulder and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Blu.

"If only I went instead, I should have made her go back to the nest. This is all my fault," He whimpered, "how could I have so dam stupid!"

He shoved Raphael's wing off his shoulder and flew off. Raphael stood on the umbrella for a few more moments debating whether or not to pursue Blu, but decided that if Blu wanted to be left alone then let him be. He just hoped he would stay out of trouble.

Blu flew away from Raphael with tears in his eyes. He knew Raphael meant good but his emotions of anger and rage clouded his vision from what was right and wrong. He blamed himself for Jewel disappearance…or death. He flew to Lindas bookstore and stood at front door. He stared thru the front window and waited. About An hour later Linda walked down the stairs, he hair a mess and her eyes baggy. Blu pecked on the glass with his beak, getting her attention. She walked over to the door and unlocked it. Blu walked himself in and flew up to the front counter.

"Blu what are you doing here so early?" She asked sleepily. "Does Jewel know you're gone?"

Blu let out a light squawk and slowly nodded 'no'. He hung his head low and began crying. Linda tried to pick him up to comfort him but he refused. She asked him if they had a fight only to be met with a silent Blu with a blank expression on his face. She nudged him but he still stood on the counter looking at the ground. They stood in silence for another minute and Blu looked up at her with tears in his eyes, he lifted up right wing and plucked three feathers out with claws and left them to Linda on the counter and flew out of the store.

"Blu!" Linda yelled running out the door trying to stop him. It was too late though she saw him already nearing out of sight; she fell to her knees crying and clenched the three dark blue feathers in her hand.

Blu flew away from Linda as fast as he could, he didn't want to make this harder than it already was, he heard her faintly yell his name and tried his hardest not to cry but it was futile. He sobbed like a little baby, his vision becoming blurry. He wiped the tears from his eyes and got a grip on himself. He could feel his heart ache; the only feelings that remained in his body were sorrow, cold, grief and guilt. He couldn't live like this; the pain he felt would kill him eventually if he didn't finish it now.

He now stood atop the hand of the Christ Redeemer statue, looking down as tourists began to flock around it, judging by the sun it was probably ten now. He looked out towards the ocean, and for a moment he felt comfort, secure, and at peace. _Im coming Jewel…_ he thought, as he took a step off the hand and began the fall to his death…

Jewel awoke to the sounds of pots and pans clanging together and the sweet aroma of bacon and toast. She poked her head out the side of the kennel and saw the mother facing away from her towards the stove. She was startled by a voice behind her. It was Russell at the front of the cage.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"I slept fine I guess, although it is kind of cramped in here." She answered.

Russell gave a smile saying, "If you're well behaved during breakfast you may be able to stay out of it for good."

"What, do you mean?" she responded with a curious face.

Russell chuckled and swung the kennel door open. Jewel at first was still confused but walked towards the exit. Russell extended his wing to her.

"Watch your step." He said.

Jewel shoved his wing out of her way. "I'm perfectly capable thank you very much." She said sternly.

The granite counter top was cold sending Goose bumps up her body. She didn't know what to think about what Russell did and asked him why she let him out. He told her that the mother and father decided last night to see how she would act, if Jewel behaved then she could stay out of the kennel, but at the first sign of misbehavior she will be locked back up. Jewel decided it would be best to play by their rules and sneak out sometime during the night. Russell flew to the dining room and sat on the corner of the table. He signaled Jewel to follow who still sat on the counter. She landed next to him and was surprised to see the father already drinking his coffee and reading the paper. He folded the paper and set it under his chair and looked at Jewel.

"You not going to try to pull something are you?" he said looking at Jewel. Jewel just lowered her head and he took it for a yes.

Jewel heard a door shut somewhere upstairs and then thumping sounds of someone running down the stairs, Lisa came around the corner, her long blonde hair entangled and going this and that way like medusas. She took a seat next to her father at the end of the table resting her head in her hands eyeing Jewel.

"I think I wanna name her Turquoise," she said.

"That's a good name." replied her mother walking in from the kitchen and began to serve everyone their food.

Jewel became upset at the thought of being renamed, her name was Jewel, and it was the only thing she could recall from her life. She began to feel a sink a gut in her gut. And she started to trying to think of her past, but it was futile. The only thing she could remember was that same dark blue bird, Blu.

Lisa's mother put a bowl of nut, seeds, and fruit in front of Russell and her. Russell began eating immediately and looked at Jewel after a minute of her staring blankly into space.

"Not going to eat?" he asked her.

Jewel was deep in thought and was brought back into reality by his question. Without saying anything back she began to eat, picking up a slice of mango, and taking a bite. Suddenly her ears rang and her head was in piercing pain, she squinted her eyes shut and rubbed her head. She saw herself standing on a tree branch admiring a sunset over the oceans horizon in a jungle somewhere. The pain stopped and she came back into reality, Russell had a concerned face and asked her what was wrong. She told him not to worry about it, and continued eating.

**Brief note-** to not have you confused, when I am talking about Blu, its in the past, the night/day after Jewel was kidnapped. And when I speak of Jewel its in the present, Just wanted to get that clear.

_Im coming Jewel…_ he thought, as he took a step off the hand and began the fall to his death…

Blu felt his gut sink down from the fall, like he was on a rollercoaster. He could hear nothing but the rush of the wind. He opened his eyes and saw the ground rushing towards him, his face didn't show, worry, regret, and in fact it showed no emotion. He blankly stared at the ground waiting for his death.

Through the wind he heard a faint voice, at first starting as just an inaudible whisper it became louder. It was Jewels voice, telling him to stop from what he was about to do then there was a flash of light. He was standing in a dark room with Jewel facing away from him.

"Jewel!" He yelled trying to reach out to her but was stopped by a unknown force preventing him from moving his wing.

"Blu you and I both know that this is not the right thing to do." She said turning around to face him.

"Jewel where are you, tell me so I can help you!" he said.

Jewel gave him a kiss on the cheek and put her wing to his chest, "I'm right where I always been silly goose, in your heart."

Before he could respond he snapped back into reality, the ground approaching fast. He spread out his wings to take flight but he was falling at to great of a speed to fly. He kept his wings spread to slow down his fall, and he hit the ground hard with a loud smack. When he regained conscious he was in the back of someone's jeep, he tasted blood in his mouth and a horrible pain all over his body. He looked at his right wing which had its bottom half poking upwards; he tried to move it feeling searing pain shoot thru his body. His ears were ringing in pain but he heard a muffled voice, he looked in the driver's seat and saw Tulio looking back at him telling him to hang on. He closed his eyes and slipped back into black.

**A.N.-** I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If it seemed to be kinda of blah or rushed then im sorry but I haven't felt to well all day and just now starting puking. I hope I get over it soon though because until im better im not going to write anymore.

Thx as always for reading and until next time bye!


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N.-**Feeling better today, and I just want to thanks again for all the fans of the story. Uuuuuh nothing else I suppose short note today, so yea.

_I like to herp a derp_

The family finished eating their breakfast and just like the night before, worked as one to take of the dishes. Jewel asked Russell about it and he just gave a shrug and said it's just to get the dishes done quicker. Jewel thought that there was something more to it but decided to not worry about it any further, and began to explore the gargantuan house thoroughly. Russell seeing her walk off decided to try to make a move and asked her if she wanted a VIP tour. Jewel figured why not and agreed.

They walked out of the kitchen into the main hallway next to the front door. There was a hall leading farther past the dining room into living room and a staircase to upstairs. Russell asked which way she would like to go, she didn't say a word and flew upstairs perching herself at the top rail guard. Russell abided and flew after her.

"Well in this door right here," he said opening the door at the top of the stairs "is one of two upstairs bathrooms, nothing really special."

Jewel peaked inside the door seeing white marble counter top and a sink in front of a huge mirror spanning nearly sixty inches. Above the mirror was a line of seven fluorescent light bulbs shining brightly. It had the standard toilet and shower. When she saw the two shiny hot and cold water knobs she squeezed her eyes shut in excruciating pain and blacked out

She was floating in the air weightlessly over a running shower, looking down she saw two blue birds kissing, holding each other in their wings. She floated down to get a closer view and was shocked; she was held in Blus arms passionately kissing him. Her eyes were the size of boulders and mouth hung open at the sight, as she reached out to touch them ground fell from under her. She screamed as she fell into black. She fell for what seemed to be eons, until finally hitting something solid.

She stood up and looked around but couldn't see anything. She cried alone in the dark feeling alone until she heard a voice.

"Blu, is that you?" she yelled into the darkness.

"Im keeping you to your promise, you know that one you said you'll come back?" said Blus voice from the dark echoing all around Jewel. She put her wings over her ears wanting it to stop.

"I don't know where to go!" she yelled and the echoes stopped.

She heard footsteps and looked up, she saw Blu looking down at her, his face calm and tranquil. He put her chin up and gave her a short kiss, and faded away. In her head she heard him say '_your heart will tell you where to go and when its time'._

Jewel came back into conscious in an unfamiliar room. The walls were painted with trees and flowers; it looked like a jungle setting. She got up and cautiously walked around the room. She hopped up to a window sill and saw that it was dark outside. The house was deathly silent, at first she thought she was alone when she felt a tap on her shoulder; it scared the living shit out of her, and she flung around punching Russell directly in the windpipe. (Insert FALCOOOON PUUUUUUUUUNCH here). Russell fell over on his side writhing and rolling in pain gasping for breath.

"Oh god im so sorry!" she yelled trying to help him up.

It took nearly two minutes for Russell to recover from the punch. He tried his best not to tear up in front of Jewel but failed. He began crying in pain, Jewel was going to scold him for sneaking up on her but when she saw him in tears decided it would be best to not, he learned his lesson.

"Why did you do that?" Russell asked cringing his beak holding his chest.

"Why did you sneak up on me?" she asked back.

"Because you were unconscious for ten hours nearly!" he exclaimed.

Jewel looked at him with a _**Confuzzled**_ face, "I was out for that long?" she responded.

"Yes you were, now is there something I need to know about, because you act like your head hurts a lot." He questioned with a demanding tone.

Jewel sighed and decided now was as good of a time to tell him as ever. She told him of her adventure thru the loading warehouse and into the truck for 3 days, and her friends at the pet store. She told him of the flash's and brief memories of the dark blue bird whose name was Blu. She didn't tell him about the most recent memory however, the one of her in the shower with Blu, there wasn't a doubt in her mind now. She obviously was in love with Blu and somehow lost her memory when she was taken from where ever her home was.

"Wow, I uh don't really know what to say, I guess sorry to hear that." He told her hoping to get her to warm up to him a little bit.

"There's nothing you can say really…I just have to bare this burden on my own." She said.

There was an awkward silence for a minute or so, Jewel stared at the ground deep in her thoughts, while Russell admired her beauty. Her light blue feathers shone like sapphires in the faint moonlight emitting from the cracked blinds. Everything about her was gorgeous, the way her eyes seemed to sparkle when she looked at him making his heart burn with love. Even the way she breathed was elegant, her chest puffing out and then slowly retracting and her shoulders slumping down with every exhale. He was in love with her, he was never one to believe in love at first sight but when he poked his head into that kennel the first time his heart instantaneously began to melt like a candle.

The silence was broken by Jewel, her stomach had let a loud growl and she blushed excusing herself.

"I would be hungry to if I didn't eat all day from being in a mini coma." He said joking.

He signaled for Jewel to follow him and she did, Russell flew over to one walls the room and walked into a dark tunnel. Jewel at first hesitated but followed after him regardless. The tunnel inclined upwards slightly and was pitch black; finally as it became level again she could see light down at the exit. She poked her head into the light and her eyes lit with astonishment. What she saw was a massive artificial jungle, with trees, grass, and shrubs. She hopped down and walked thru the foliage and came to an opening, and saw Russell was on top a pole with shiny plastic containers. Once she flew up next to him she could see bird feed with seeds, nuts and fruits. Russell pushed a button and the feed flowed out of a mechanical opening at the base of the container.

Jewel began to eat taking huge mouthfuls at a time, Russell stood at her side watching her, admiring every action she did. Jewel stopped eating and looked up at him.

With a mouthful of food she said, "it's not polite to stare you know?"

Russell snapped out of thought and blushed; he decided that he was going to make a move.

"I was not staring, I was admiring." He said hoping she wouldn't shoot him down.

His didn't hope hard enough, Jewel looked at him with a face full of rage, "Okay we need to get something straight here, I've known you for less than two days and here you are trying to pull some shit to get me in bed with you? What kind of bird do you think I am, do I look like a slut!" she yelled pointing at him angrily walking towards him.

"No its nothing like that I just-"he was cut off midsentence by Jewel yelling at him.

"I may not remember my past life fully but I know for a fact that Blu was sweeter and more charming then your ass!" she yelled as she flew off.

Russell stood _**flabbergasted **_at what just occurred, _she's in love with someone she doesn't even know for Christ sake, I'm in love with a coo-coo bird. _He thought, after thinking for awhile he took the thought back and began to feel remorse for his actions and decided it would be best for him to apologize.

Jewel sat on a branch looking down at the water, _maybe I was a little too harsh on Russell, he's a good guy and means well, I shouldn't have overreacted. I'm so confused, what am I supposed to do? _She thought.

Russell landed next to Jewel on the branch. He didn't know what to say and they sat in silence for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry." They both said in unison.

"No you don't need be sorry Im the wrong one." They said again in unison.

"Heh you go first." Russell said slightly blushing.

"Um, I realize that I overreacted a little bit," Jewel said.

"A little bit?" Russell chuckled. Jewel looked at him sternly. "Sorry my bad." He replied.

"And I guess I'm sorry, I'll try not to lose my temper again." She said.

"I'm at fault to; I should have never tried to hit on you…" Russell mumbled.

They gave each other a brief hug and forgiving one another. They talked about various things and eventually Jewel yawned, she asked him what was there to do for fun around here.

Russell gave it some thought and asked excitedly, "Want to watch some old episodes Fly Hard!"

"Fly what?" Jewel asked bewildered.

"It's an old show that I've watched since I was a chick." He said

He told her to follow and she did. They went back thru the tunnel and out of the room leading to the artificial jungle into the hallway and walked until Russell stopped in front of a door labeled, _Russell's Room._

"I was going to show you this room next if you wouldn't have blacked out earlier." He told her. He held the door open for Jewel to walk in, the room was black and she couldn't see inside of it. Russell seeing her discomfort flew into the darkness briefly and turned on the lights. He smiled at Jewel and told her to come in.

Jewel walked in and Russell closed the door behind her. He flew up on top of the couch and turned on the TV with a remote. Jewel recalled seeing a TV before but couldn't pinpoint from where. Russell flew to a black box under the TV and pecked a button with his beak and a tray slid out. Russell looked around for something and looked next to Jewel.

"Can you hand me that box next to you." He asked.

Jewel looked to the right and against the arm of the couch laid a DVD box labeled _Fly Hard- Starring Nigel the Cockatoo_. She examined the box and saw a picture of a white handsome cockatoo. _Ive seen this poster somewhere before, and this Cockatoos name and looks are familiar_. She was snapped back into thought by Russell asking her to bring it to him again. She threw it down to him and he popped it open and took out a shiny disc. He popped the disc into the tray and pushed it close. He flew back up to the couch and sat next to Jewel and started the movie.

The TV show was about a cockatoo who was the hero, he saved people from burning buildings, beat up the bad guys and always saved the day. The show bored her to be honest, the only reason she continued to watch was the fact it bugged her she couldn't recall from where she had seen this bird. After five episodes Russell fell asleep, Jewel wouldn't have known he did if it wasn't for him snoring loudly. She turned off the TV pressing the red button on the remote, she could at least recall that, and walked over to the open window.

She gazed up at the moon, admiring its beauty, and whispered, "Good night Blu."

Over the next three months she became a custom to being a pet, while she was still free spirited, she had to admit it was an easy life. Her relationship with Russell matured past friends into a brother sister relationship. She never viewed him as a person to become mates with, holding true to the promise she made to Blu even though she could not recall making it. Russell however still loved Jewel and wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and kiss her, but he didn't dare to make any moves on her fearing to break the friendship they had, but every day he didn't kiss her it killed him more and more inside.

For Jewel the days began to blend in, get up, eat, fiddle around until lunch, after lunch more diddle dallying around and finally eating dinner then to maybe watching a movie with the family and going to bed. Nothing to exciting seemed to happen until the one day when Lisa let out a joyful scream and rushed into the artificial jungle where Russell and Jewel were talking in a tree.

She looked up at the two and said excitedly, "Were going to Rio De Janeiro on vacation!"

Blu heard the jeeps tires screech to a stop. Tulio jumped out of the jeep and walked to the back. A man walking out the front door of the bird sanctuary noticed Tulio abruptly stop the jeep and hop panicking like a mad man.

"Hey Tulio what's wrong with you?" the man said.

"Get back inside right now and get the anesthesia machine ready and get prepped for a surgery." Tulio ordered.

"But we don't have any surgeries scheduled for today and it's my lunch break." The man said.

"Fred there's no time to waste!" Tulio yelled pulling Blu out carefully from the back of the jeep.

When Fred saw Blu in the state he was in, he dropped his drink in shock and uttered, "Oh shit…"

Fred opened the door for Tulio and rushed ahead into the surgery room getting his gloves on and frantically started looking for the bottle of Isoflurane in the medical cabinet. He found some and rushed over to the vaporizer.

"How much should I put in?" Fred asked Tulio who was putting on his gloves. Tulio figured that two hundred milliliters would be the safest bet, there wasn't time to weigh Blu and do the math and get the proper amount, and he knew that two hundred will give him the assurance of Blu not falling into cardiac rest or respiratory depression. However though he knew that it was more than likely that it would only numb the pain to half of what it normally would be, Blu was about to go to hell and back. He told Fred to put in two hundred as he put the breathing mask over Blu, who was still unconscious.

Blu woke to the muffled sounds of voices all around him, his vision was blurry and couldn't make out the two figures at first, but as his vision came into focus he saw the two figures standing over him clearly one was Tulio and the other was a man he's never seen before. And he realized that he had a clear plastic mask covering his beak. Tulio looked down at him and gave Blu a pat on the head, he said something but Blu couldn't understand it, all he heard was slow slurs. Then Tulio took what seem to have been some kind of scalpel made an incision on Blu right side of his chest, at first Blu didn't feel any pain but then it shot thru out his entire body as Tulio began prodding around the cut.

"Shit, he has at least four cracked ribs, the upper half of his second to last rib is completely snapped off and is sticking into his lung. That's probably the source of the internal bleeding." He said.

Blu saw Tulio grab what seemed to be some prong like instrument. As Tulio pulled out the rib from Blus lung Blu squawked and turned in pain, Blu wanted to just die, all he felt was agony and pain coursing thru his body.

"Hold him down he can't be squirming when I cauterize the wound in his lung!" he ordered Fred. Fred held Blu down as Tulio picked up an instrument that Blu had never seen before, it was white and almost looked like a pen with a glowing wire at the end of it. Blu felt a horrible feeling in his right lung as Tulio burned the wound shut. His head became hot and his vision went black.

Blu opened his eyes and squinted at the brightness of the lights, he was in a white room in a small bed. He tried to move but winced in pain as he looked over at his right wing which was wrapped in a dark blue plaster cast, the color matched his feathers, and was hanging in air. His neck and left ankle were in braces with his chest wrapped in cloth. He looked around the room and saw no one there to greet him when he awoke and for a second he thought that he was dead.

The thought was shot down when Linda walked in the door carrying a tray of food. Blu let out a light squawk as Linda closed the door, she froze and looked at Blu and dropped the tray sending alphabet soup everywhere on the floor and ran to Blu with tears in her eyes. She cried at the side the bed on her knees, clenching the sheets. After five minutes of crying she looked up at Blu, he looked away in shame.

"I was starting to think you would never wake up," she said sniffling, "I started to give up hope after the first week."

Blu eyes widened, _A week? How long was I out for? _He thought, then he saw a calendar posted on the wall, he didn't believe his eyes, according to the calendar he had been unconscious for nearly a month!

He looked at Linda who began crying again, as Tulio walked into the room and slipped on the alphabet soup.

"What the hell Linda, this is my favorite coat!" he exclaimed angrily. Blu squawked at him laughing, when Tulio heard the squawks he recognized them to be Blus instantly.

"Blu your awake!" he yelled getting up only to slip again in the soup, after recovering for the second time he stood up next to Blu with a flashlight shining it into Blus eyes and messing with his eyelids. Blu let out an annoyed squawk and playfully nibbled on Tulios fingers, Tulio just laughed and continued examining Blu. Blu bit harder on his finger telling him to back off, Tulio took the warning and stopped.

The three of them sat and talked about Blu and his injuries, his right wing was fractured in three places, he had threes cracked ribs on his left side and four on his right including half of one completely gone. Blu remembered Tulio pulling the rib out of his lung and felt a slight discomfort in his right chest. He had three disks in his neck dislocated and a fractured ankle. Tulio told Blu that it would be at least a two months before he would fully recover, his neck and ankle should be fine within the next month as long as he rested and didn't strain himself, while his wing would take a bit longer. Tulio told Blu that he was lucky he didn't lose any nerves in the wing or else they would have to of amputate it, Blu cringed at the thought.

"In fact you are lucky your still alive, a fall from that height would have killed anything hundred percent of the time, guess you're the exception." Tulio informed.

"Why did you do that Blu!" Linda blurted out tears flowing down her cheeks. "Suicide isn't the right thing to do, its selfish of you to take your life and leave all the people who loved and cared for you behind to pick up the pieces!"

Blu felt his gut sink in guilt, Linda was right. It was selfish and wrong for him to do what he had done, he felt the hot tears flowing down his cheeks. He just felt so lost without Jewel, wait, Jewel he wondered if perhaps she came back. He squawked but his efforts were futile, Linda and Tulio just looked at each other confused, and then Blu pointed at Linda's diamond necklace Tulio had given her.

After a few seconds Linda understood what he was trying to say, she looked at him with an upset face and told him that no one had heard from Jewel or seen her since the day at the bookstore. Blu felt his heart go cold. _Its been a month and Jewel is still missing…_ he began to cry, knowing that he would probably never see her again. He just wished that he could tell her he loved her one more time and hold her in his arms. He cried alone while Tulio and Linda walked into the hall.

Blu spent the next two month at the book store with Tulio and Linda. He spent most of his time sulking around and blankly staring out the front window in his cage spending the day watching the people walk by. He didn't start reading books until after the first month, and when he did they were usually books on the mind and heart, and getting over heart breaks, but his attempts were futile, when Jewel flew off that one night she took chunk of his soul with her and he would never get it back.

After two months passed Blu was free of his braces and casts, but he didn't try to fly. It reminded him to much of Jewel and how she loved to feel the wind breeze thru her feathers. He started to become the flightless book worm "companion" he once was.

**A.N.**- Well that makes this the longest chapter I have written yet took me a long time so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews and hits again!


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N.-**Nearing 1600 hits on this story alone, I am impressed that it's got this much recognition. Like I promised im working on this as soon as I awoke, well I listened to some Linkin Park songs and skyped with a friend, btw if you have skype and want to talk I have a mic and a webcam if you want to see what your favorite author looks like =p. this will be a good chapter I hope, and the story will begin to wind down to a close over the next few chapters. As I write this a idea for a sequel just popped in my mind, we will see though…Got a new question today guys, ** What is your favorite genre of music and maybe name a few bands if you like.** Im a heavy metal kind of guy, favorite bands to name a few are slipknot (older slipknowtnewer), Iron maiden, Korn and those bands. KTHXBAI

_Unfinished Business part 1_

Blu lazily opened his eyes, looking out the glass front window of the bookstore. The sun wasn't up yet but its light trickled down the streets causing there to be a light blue tint outside. The color reminded him of Jewel and he could feel the lump in his throat he tried his best to keep the tears down but he couldn't, he cried alone in his cage for an hour as the suns light penetrated over the city of Rio in full swing. He stood up and unlatched his cage door. When he hopped onto the hardwood floors he cringed as a wave cold shot thru his body making him shiver slightly. _Dam Tulio always keeps it freezing in here_ he thought. And began his walk to the kitchen.

He looked up at the knob of the door to the TV room, and flapped his wings, grabbing it with his beak he turned it. The TV room was dark, except for the sliver of light emitting from under the kitchen door. Normally Blu would flip on the light for the paranoid fear that something is waiting inside of the dark, watching and stalking him just waiting to snatch him up and drag him to hell. But over the past few months he began to not care anymore, in his mind he already was in hell, Jewel was gone forever and with Jewel went his heart, soul, and spirit to care much about anything anymore.

He marched into the black with his head down hanging at his feet and used the light emitting from the kitchen as a guide to get to the door safely. He recalled reading in a book a line that said "_Although times may seem dark, when you are just about to give up hope, just look towards that glimmer of light. No matter how far the black of death, sadness, and fear may spread there will always be a light, to guide you back to happy and fulfilling life you once had." _Blu looking back now scoffs at the quote, in the real world there isn't a light, there isn't a happy fairy tale ending. Blus light in his life was Jewel and when she left she made sure to turn off the lights and stuff a towel underneath the door.

Now in the kitchen Blu climbed his way on top of the counter, using knobs on the front of the drawers. He got a plain white bowl and spoon from the dish drainer setting them aside. He walked over to the fridge and tried to open it, it took him nearly three tries before was about to give up when Linda walked in, her eyes still sticky and crusty and her hair entangled with in itself. She walked over to the coffee maker and poured in the grounds and water and press the power button. She didn't notice Blu was in the kitchen with her until she heard an agitated squawk from below. She looked down and saw Blu standing in front of the fridge with a pissed off look on his face. Then Linda saw the bowl and spoon and realized he wanted cereal. She reached into a cabinet on the wall and pulled out a box of Apple Jacks and opened the fridge and took out 2% milk.

Blu ate his cereal on the countertop of the kitchen while Linda waited for her coffee to be brewed. Blu stared into the cereal as it became soggy and let out a depressed sigh. Linda walked over to him and leaned on the counter getting eye level with Blu.

"I was thinking last night Blu and I was wondering if…maybe you want to move back to Minnesota." She asked.

Lisa carried Jewel and Russell in their kennel to the car setting them in the backseat. The small car was packed with bags full of miscellaneous items from sunscreen to toothbrushes. For the past two days Lisa did nothing but talk about all the things she was going to do in Rio. She packed her bags the first night and spent the nights up until two in the morning reading about the city and its attractions.

When Jewel heard the news about the vacation something in her mind ticked, as if she has been there. But when Lisa showed everyone a picture of Rio in the air she was positive of it, she has been there before and hoped to find some answers about her past there, perhaps even find Blu. The thought made her feel happy inside, she was a stranger even to herself and to be able play detective and unravel the mystery brought joy. The morning of the flight was hectic; Lisa's mother and father were scrambling for last minute preparations while Lisa happily and calmly loaded the car with her luggage. Russell and Blu were loaded last and sat in the back seat with Lisa.

Lisa opened the kennel allowing Russell and Jewel to sit in her lap and look out the window. Jewel turned to Russell.

"You excited?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Of course I am!" he replied back with a smile on his face.

"I just hope that I can find Blu or someone that will know me so I can know my past." Jewel said.

"Well what happens then, what are you going to do if you do remember," Russell said worryingly, "I mean you aren't going to leave us, you'll come back right?" His face showed worry.

Jewel knew that this conversation would have to eventually come about, but it still took her off guard.

"I don't know Russell, of course I want to come back, but if my place is in Rio and my heart tells me to stay then in Rio I will stay." Then an idea popped in her head. "Hey what if you stay in Rio with me!"

Russell nodded slowly, "Just how your place is in Rio, mine is with this family, they have showed me love and compassion as far as I can remember and I won't leave them if I have a choice."

Jewel realized that he was right, just as her place was in Rio his was here. It seemed that at the end of this trip their hearts will set them on different paths. She gave Russell a brief hug, which took him by surprise and his heart melted as he felt her warmth engulf his body but before he could hug her back she let go of him and looked back out the window. He felt again cold inside and wanted her to hug him again; Jewel gave him a feeling of ecstasy when she touched him.

When they got to the airport they had to go thru a long security line and multiple searches, the process seemed to drag on for hours. When it was finally over Jewel and Russell were taken away from the family, Lisa gave them both kisses on the head and they were taken by a man into a room in the back, he wasn't the most polite man, he carried the kennel around like he hated his job and didn't care about the fact that he was handling live animals, Russell and Jewel knocked against each other multiple times in the small kennel until finally thrown onto a cart.

They were taken into a big room at the belly of the plane full of other kennels with animals inside of them. Jewel could feel plane took off and begun her long journey back to Rio, her home. She told Russell she was going to try to get some sleep and laid down at the back of the kennel. Russell stared at her for minutes watching her sleep, he wanted to put his wing over her and sleep with her in his wings. He was startled out of his romantic thoughts for Jewel by a voice in a kennel next to him.

"You two make a nice couple you know." Said a small dog, Russell didn't know much about dogs but he was pretty sure this one was a Jack Russell Terrier. (LOL I just realized Jack "Russell" Terrier, get it? That's funny right? Oh just forget it*facepalm*)

"Oh we aren't mates, just friends." He informed the dog.

"Well the way you look at her suggests otherwise," The dog said, "you love her don't you?"

"That's kind of personal don't you think?" Russell said now a bit mad.

"Hey I'm not judging you, ill just give you some advice, don't let her get away from you cause once shes gone she won't come back." The dog said.

Russell turned his back to the dog looking at Jewel and said sarcastically, "What are you the love Guru?"

"No, I'm just a dog with experience when it comes to matters involving love." The dog said before walking to the back of his kennel and laid down his back facing Russell.

Russell began to think about what he said and the dog was right, if he didn't make Jewel fall in love with him before they leave Rio in a week than she will be gone forever. Thoughts began running thru his head on how to win Jewels love. And he slowly began nodding off to sleep after awhile.

Blu looked up at Linda bewildered; he let out an angry squawk and looked at her sternly. She explained that maybe it could help him forget about Jewel. Blu still disagreed strongly; he considered Rio his home now. Although there were bad memories shared here there were also threefold in good ones. Linda's coffee dinged and poured her a cup and walked out of the kitchen to take a shower and told him that the offer still stood if he changes his mind.

Blu didn't know what to think of the proposition she made to him, sure he missed Minnesota but Rio was where he belongs, it where he met Jewel, it's where he had adventures that forever changed his life. But then another thought came into his mind, with Jewel gone all of those points don't matter. Sure he still has friends that want him to stay but it was Jewel that made him feel welcome, she was his guide, his mentor at times and his student at others, she was his hope. So what made him stay then, what made him stay at the place that reminds him of the one he so dearly loved? I guess you could say that in the dark there he still saw that glimmer of light and was following it to where ever it took him.

Blu spent the early noon watching TV, more specifically old reruns of Johnny Bravo, a show he always loved. It was nearly four pm now and he just finished eating some tomato soup on a fold out table in front of the TV when he heard an annoying pecking on glass. He decided to ignore it at first but it persisted. Finally Linda walked into the room and said that there was a little yellow and gray bird outside the window. He hopped off the table and walked into the bookstore, Nico and Pedro stood at the door waiting for him.

Blu opened the door and invited them in, "Damn Blu we thought you would never get off yo lazy ass and open da door." Pedro laughed.

Blu didn't go further on the subject and asked why they were here. Nico answered the question.

"You know Blu we all loved and cared for Jewel dearly but-" he paused, trying to think of how to put it, "I guess what I am trying to say is that maybe it's time to move on?"

"Okay time for you two to leave now." Blu said sternly pushing them out the door.

"Okay maybe that wasn't the best thing to say," Nico said quickly, "c'mon Blu just at least come with us and have a fun night, everyone has been wondering about how you've been holding up."

"I take it day by day, and my heart belongs to Jewel still and that will never change." Blu replied.

"Okay then, you got dedication we all know that, but at least just come out to hang with your friend's man, we worry about you ever since you uh—ummm, kinda tried to kill yoself" Pedro said.

Blu realized that he was right, he never showed any attention to his friends anymore, he spent the days sulking, maybe it would be good for him to get out and live a little.

"Okay fine, I'll be at the club at eight tonight." He mumbled.

Nico and Pedro shook his hands all gangsta like and told him to stay real before they flew off. Blu went back to the couch and continued watching Johnny Bravo and slowly fell asleep slipping into his dreams of Jewel and him together.

Jewel woke as she felt the plane hit the ground as it landed. She rolled over and stretched, her wing hit something soft and she looked to her right and saw Russell sleeping only inches from her. At first she thought it was just way to make a move on her but she cooled down and laughed when she that he was drooling with his tongue hanging out of his beak. Russell was awaken by Jewel giggling and he looked at her with a peculiar face, she told him It was nothing. Then he felt that his feathers on his cheek were damp and he quickly dried them with his wings when Jewel wasn't looking.

The process of getting out of the airport took longer than the process back in the states. They had to wait in a line that seemed to stretch and snake around for miles. Russell and Jewel passed the time playing I spy. When finally out of the airport they got a cab and were taken to their hotel. It was a nice four star hotel on the beach. When they got to the room Lisa let Russell and Jewel out of the kennel. Jewel immediately looked outside the window, the beach sand seemed to glimmer in the sunlight and the water was perfect blue and crystal clear you could see the reflection of the sky in it.

_I've been here, I know this place im sure of it. Im coming Blu…_ she thought.

Russell tapped her on the shoulder, "When do you want to go and look around outside, because Lisa left the door cracked when she went back down to carry up more bags…" he said pointing to the door.

Jewel wasted no time and dashed for the door swinging it wide open and taking off, Russell struggled to keep up. Jewel couldn't feel happier soaring thru the open air. She took a deep breath inhaling the smell of the ocean, the food, even the smell of automobiles brought comfort to her. Cause she knew now that she was free to go where she wanted with who she wanted and that was Blu.

She and Russell flew around landmarks hoping to find anything that would jog her memory but nothing did. So eventually they went around the city asking every bird they saw if they knew Jewel or if they knew Blu. After four hours of searching with no luck they rested on a rooftop and watched the sunset go down.

"It must be about six or seven, I think we should head back the family is probably worrying." He said to Jewel.

"You can go ahead, I'm staying and going to search this place top to bottom if I have to." She said.

"But Jewel, the ch-" Russell said before being cut off midsentence by Jewel.

"Russell I know you care for me and don't want me to leave you guys, but if you really want to make me happy then you will continue to help me search for Blu." Jewel said.

Russell looked into her eyes; they seemed to radiate beauty in the sunset. He gave a slow assuring nod and mumbled, "I'll help you."

Jewel gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Russell." She said.

They continued their search with no luck for another hour or so until they came across a certain little Yellow Canary and Red and Gray Cardinal.

Nico and Pedro were flying from their crib after freshening up a little bit and getting ready for the secret party they were throwing for Blu. When they heard a voice coming from behind them telling them to 'wait up' they were absolutely _**FLABERGASTED**_ by what they saw when they turned their heads. They saw Jewel and another blue bird flying towards them.

"Uh Pedro I'm seeing things again aren't I?" Nico asked.

Pedro didn't say a word and slowly nodded 'no'.

When Jewel and Russell finally caught up to them Jewel was tackled by the two. They were poking and prodding her as if she was a stuffed animal.

"HOLY SHIT MAN IT IS HER!" Pedro yelled out loud. As Nico and Pedro continued to poke and hug her until they were pushed off by Russell, they both gave him a hateful glare.

"Wait wait wait… so you guys know who I am!" Jewel asked.

"Of course we do Jewel," Said Nico with a confused face, "what are you trying to say?"

Jewel let out a sigh and began the long story of her life in the past three months from her being poached to the Amnesia and how she ended up back in Rio. Pedro and Nico nodded and said they understand then looked at her and said,

"So is this your new boyfriend?"

"No no no he's just a friend." Jewel reassured nodding. Russell felt his heart sink, _Just a friend…_ he thought.

"So you don't remember us at all then?" Nico asked.

"No, I didn't get your names, sorry" She said.

"Im Pedro and this is my best friend Nico." Pedro told her pointing at Nico standing next to him.

"Man Blu is going to freak out when he sees you, we all thought you were dead for sure!" Nico exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait you know Blu, can you take me to him?" she asked her eyes wide with joy.

"We sure can, he is actually probably on the way to the club right now!" Pedro said.

Blu stood in the shower with his head drooping down, letting the water flow over him. Along with water tears flowed down his cheeks. He remembered the day, he and Jewel made love in the very spot he stood, just hours before she would be gone. After ten minutes of crying to himself he turned off the water and grabbed his towel off the toilet seat. He dried himself off on the bathroom counter top and looked at his foggy reflection in the mirror. Then a light blue blurry figure appeared next to him, he wiped away the fog from the mirror and saw him and Jewel standing together in the mirror.

"They make a good couple." She chuckled nudging him.

"Yea they do." Blu said turning his head slowly but saw that there she was not there. He looked back in the reflection and saw she disappeared from it as well. He fell down onto the towel cried into it, muffling his cries. He cried until there were no more tears to be shed and he stood back up and looked in the mirror.

_Tonight is supposed to be a night with your friends; you're not exactly setting the mood too well_. He thought.

Blu walked downstairs and into the TV room. He saw Tulio and Linda watching a romance on HBO. He flew up to them and gave both a kiss goodbye and waved to them. Linda told him to try to have fun, he gave out a light squawk.

Blu walked out the front door and Linda locked it behind him. She waved bye to him thru the glass and blew him a kiss before he flew off.

A pair of eyes was watching Blu as he flew off from the book store.

"Going somewhere pretty birdie?" Nigel said to himself in a dark voice as he followed behind Blu.

**A.N-** Um okay so originally I was gonna make this all one chapter, but I worked for 4 hours on this one and haven't even gotten nearly as much stuff I wanted to put into one chapter. With that said I am posting this as Unfinished business part 1 and I will finish part 2 tonight. As always thanks and hope you continue to enjoy the story


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N.-** Today has been a big day, wrote 2 chapters. Wasn't easy but I gotta get yall people the drug called tested love out to yall. A little quick shoutout to The Scarlet Macaw, thanks a lot man if you haven't been to my profile then I just want to say you were a big inspiration, also UPDATE YOUR STORIES :o Me and a few other people are waiting…*taps foot impatiently* also when the birds enter the club this is the song im talking about /watch?v=oUmvPgH5iD0&feature=related just you can the mood and now without further interruptions I give you this.

_Unfinished Business part 2_

Blu took his time flying to the club, he decided to stroll around and go on a scenic tour. He stood atop of the Christ Redeemer statue letting the cool ocean night breeze flow softly over his feathers. He chuckled at the thought he was up here he attempted suicide. After gazing up at the moon for fifteen mintutes he decided it would be best if he began his way to the club.

The four birds landed outside the club hearing deep bass sounds emitting thru the cloth covering. Nico and Pedro lead the way in, walking thru a dim lit hallway. Inside stood three larger birds, they nodded at Nico and Pedro. Nico said that the two were with them and the three birds allowed Jewel and Russell to pass. Pedro stayed behind the other three and whispered something to one of the bouncers.

"Has Blu arrived yet?" Pedro questioned.

"No not yet, are we still going thru with the plan once he gets here?" The bouncer questioned.

Pedro gave a nod and ran to catch up with the others.

When Russell and Jewel entered the club they were amazed at what they saw, it was dark and gloomy with a single overhead light flashing repeatedly, making the birds on the dance floor seem to move choppy. There was an electrical beat playing with booming bass in the background. Russell found the beat to be annoying but looked over at Jewel next to him who was tapping her foot. Nico and Pedro came up to Jewel and Russell.

"Hey were gonna go up to the DJ booth, if you need anything just give us a holla." Nico yelled over the music.

"Okay, hey wait," Jewel yelled, "when is Blu going to get here?"

"I don't know, he likes to show up late to things a lot it seems." Pedro responded.

"Can you tell me when you see him?" Jewel asked.

"Of course we will!" Nico said. With that the two birds flew off leaving Russell and Jewel alone.

"So now what?" Russell asked.

"Now we wait and hope that Blu shows up, let's go sit down somewhere." Jewel suggested.

The two walked over to a make shift table and took a seat. Russell fiddled his thumbs, and looked at Jewel who was looking over at the entrance waiting for Blu to walk thru it. The lights brightened and a new song came on beginning with a piano and eventually busting into a rap and then a slow peaceful chorus. Russell poked Jewel on the wing.

"Want to dance, tonight may be the last night we see each other, so I want to make it memorable." He said holding out his wing.

Jewel accepted and took his wing and they walked to the dance floor.

Russell grabbed Jewels other wing and began to dance with Jewel, he looked into her eyes and was surprised when she was looking back into his.

"When did you know how to dance Russell?" She asked.

"That's the funny part I haven't danced before." He said chuckling nervously.

"Well your pretty good for your first time." Jewel complimented. "You know these lyrics are actually pretty nice."

Russell decided to listen to the lyrics and agreed.

_**Waiting for the end to come  
>Wishing I had strength to stand<br>This is not what I had planned  
>It's out of my control<br>Flying at the speed of light  
>Thoughts were spinning in my head<br>So many things were left unsaid  
>It's hard to let you go<strong>_

_**I know what it takes to move on  
>I know how it feels to lie<br>All I want to do  
>Is trade this life for something new<br>Holding on to what I haven't got**_

_**Sitting in an empty room  
>Trying to forget the past<br>This was never meant to last  
>I wish it wasn't so<strong>_

The two danced together in the center of the dance floor gazing into each other's eyes. Russell decided to make a move spun Jewel around and brought her closer than she was before the spin. Jewel blushed and they continued dancing listening to the song._**  
>What was left when that fire was gone<br>I thought it felt right but that right was wrong  
>All caught up in the eye of the storm<br>And trying to figure out what it's like moving on  
>And I don't even know what kind of things I said<br>My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead  
>So I'm picking up the pieces, now where to begin<br>The hardest part of ending is starting again**_

_**All I want to do  
>Is trade this life for something new<br>Holding on to what I haven't got  
>I'm holding on to what I haven't got<br>I'm holding on to what I haven't got**_

_**This is not the end, this is not the beginning  
>Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision<br>But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm  
>Though the words sound steady something empty's within them<br>We say yeah with fists flying up in the air  
>Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there<br>Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear  
>Until we dead it, forget it let it all disappear<strong>_

Russell leant Jewel over in his arms, their beaks were so close they could feel each other's breath, Russell came in closer for a kiss touching Jewels beak and she accepted closing her eyes. Russell lifted his head up and looked into her eyes and told Jewel he loved her. Jewels eyes widened and he realized she wasn't looking at him or acknowledging him anymore. He looked to his left and saw Blu standing there with his mouth hanging open a dumbfounded expression on his face with a tear falling from his cheek.

~5 mins prior~

Blu landed outside the club entrance and walked in. He saw three big birds eye him when he walked in. When he tried to walk past them one of them stopped him with his wing.

"Uh hi guys, im a friend of Nico and Pedro, they should've told you I was coming, the names Blu." He said nervously.

"You aren't on the list." Said the bird in a deep voice. (if you have seen Underworld than his voice is like the black Lychan guy. Lol)

"But you don't even have anything in your hands." Blu responded.

"Shut up and get walking." The hustler said pushing Blu abruptly into a side door.

Blu walked thru some boxes and trash until the hustler told him to stop. Blu obeyed and worryingly looked over his shoulder. The guard had a smirk on his face and began laughing.

"Don't worry man, it was just a prank by Nico and Pedro." The hustler told Blu while he lifted up a curtain and signaled Blu to walk thru and dropping it behind him. Nico and Pedro ran up to Blu tackling him holding him on the ground.

"Ha you should've seen your face, you was so scared!" Nico said while Pedro tried imitating Blus face, but failed and looked like a retard. Blu smirked and pushed them off of him and got to his feet.

"So do you treat all of your VIPS like that?" He chuckled.

"Oh hey Blu we got a big surprise for you man, you're going to be so happy, and nothing else could make you happier!" Nico yelled with Pedro nodding next to him.

"Whatever it is you're exaggerating it, unless it was Jewel." He said with a light joking laugh in his voice.

Pedro took him by the wing and said, "Oh it's just as good." He said in serious tone.

Blu didn't know what to think, what could he possibly be talking about?

They walked into the DJ booth overlooking the dance floor. Pedro distracted him while Nico went to get Jewel. Pedro brought him over to an iPod Nano hooked up to an iHome speaker.

"Yep just got this bad boy a week ago, want to pick a song go right ahead." Pedro said.

Blu intrigued slid thru the songs but couldn't decide, and just clicked shuffle. The screen displayed _Waiting for the End by Linkin Park._ And the song began to play. At this moment Jewel and Russell walked onto the dance floor.

Nico looked around for Jewel but didn't find her, he yelled her name but no response came. Then he bumped into a Toucan who turned around and told him to watch it.

"Ralphy!" Nico yelled out excitedly.

"Nico hey man, nice party you got going on here." Raphael said. Nico nodded and was going to boast about how long it took set up the new club but decided to stay on subject

"Hey uh want to help me really quick, it's really important." Nico said scanning the club as if looking for someone.

"Sure whatever you say man." Raphael replied taking a bite of mango.

"I need you to help me find Jewel, shes back man!" Nico said.

When Nico said his last sentence Raphael began to choke on the mango. As Nico tried to help him out doing the Heimlich maneuver it began to attract a lot of attention and people began to crowd around pushing and shoving to see what was going on.

Blu sat in the booth with Pedro listening to the song. Pedro began to wonder why the hell Nico hasn't returned with Jewel, he looked down at the dance floor and saw people begin to crowd around to a corner where he saw Nico throw his bottle cap up in the air in panic.

"I better go check that out and see what the hell all the commotion is about." He said to Blu before he flew off.

Blu didn't respond though, his eyes were fixated on a certain pair of birds dancing together in the center of the floor. Blu didn't know what to think, he hoped to god that what he saw was another illusion his mind was playing on him. He blinked, rubbed his eyes and even poked them; he even pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. He still saw Jewel in the arms of another bird and they were getting ready to kiss. Blu hopped down from the booth and slowly walked to Jewel and stopped when he was only a foot away. Jewel opened her eyes and when she met Blus they shot open to the size of golf balls.

When Russell had leaned down for a kiss holding Jewel in his arms Jewels initial reaction was to refuse. But yet she still touched beaks with his, and when she did something amazing happened. She found herself freely floating weightlessly over a reflection of herself in water. Then the reflection held its wing out to her from the water Jewel grabbed it and was pulled in. She found herself floating in the water alone. And then images began zipping all around her, in lightning fast speeds. They began slow down and slowly close around her until she touched one with her wing. Her life seemed to have flashed right before her eyes. She began to remember everything, the moments she shared with Blu and her friends, her childhood, and her parents everything came rushing back to her.

When she snapped back into reality she opened her eyes to see Blu standing next to her in disbelief at the fact she was kissing Russell. She shoved Russell off of her and rushed over to Blu wrapping her wings around him squeezing him as tight as she could. She began crying into his chest feeling remorse for what she had just done. Blu looked down at her wrapped his wings around her holding her tightly to his chest. The feeling he felt when Jewels warmth penetrated his chest was beyond words could describe. Jewel had returned the missing piece to his soul. He felt like he was once again complete when he wrapped his wings around her. Jewel looked up at him with tears still in running down her cheeks.

"Blu I'm so sorry, I never wanted to leave you I couldn't-" She was cut off midsentence by Blu who was kissing her passionately, tears flowing down his cheeks, love pulsing through his blood. He felt like nothing could stop him. When their tongues met he held her tighter than before. Jewel clenched the back of his grasping his feathers. They never wanted to let go of each other, if they could have their way they would freeze time for eternity and cherish the moment forever. But unfortunately this wasn't their fantasy world, this was the real world and after two whole minutes of kissing and holding each other they had to catch their breath.

"I love you Jewel, I never stopped for a second every minute of every hour of every day I thought about you." Blu said holding her head to his chest.

"Blu I'm sorry I kissed him I tried to stop but I just couldn't I-" She was cut off midsentence by Blu.

Blu smirked and said, "How many times I have to tell you this, part of love is always forgiving your partner, no matter what they done to you, if you truly love the person you have then nothing can stand in your way of always embracing."

Jewel eyes widened when she heard him say those words and remembered the last time she heard them, the night before she was taken away.

She looked up at him and pulled his head down until their foreheads touched and she whispered, "I love you so much Blu, you always know what to say in any situation." She smiled at him and gazed into his rich brown eyes. "There is one thing though," she said and Blu asked her what, "I don't remember your eyes being so breath taking." And pulled him in for another kiss.

When Jewel pushed Russell away and ran to Blu crying he knew that it was over. The best moment of his life when he finally kissed the only girl he ever loved was followed by the worst when she flew into someone else's arms. He felt his heart go cold and the lump in his throat building, he walked off in tears as the two admitted their love for each other and kissed. He walked aimlessly around the streets for an hour before he came to a pier. He gazed up at the moon, feeling horrible, his body trembled in rage and his heart ached in agony. There was nothing more that he wanted to then slit Blus throat and throw him out of existence.

Little to Russell's knowledge he was being followed by a pair of eyes who also had the same hate and hunger for vengeance on Blu.

Russell sat at the top rail guard of the pier with his feet hanging over the edge and his eyes looking over the horizon. He felt the gush of air as another bird landed next to him. He didn't look to see who it was just told them to **** off.

"Love, it's such a powerful and yet so stupid thing isn't it?" the mysterious bird said. "It is a double edge sword at its sharpest, nothing can help you recover from heartbreak, well almost nothing."

Russell looked up to ask why this bird was talking to him but hung his mouth in awe. In front of him stood his childhood idol, Nigel the Cockatoo. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nigel looked down at him wondering why this bird looked at him with such admiration.

"You-y-you're Nigel from Fly hard right." Russell managed to stumble.

Nigel realizing that not only did this bird share the same hate for the spix macaws but also admired him for his work in acting would make it that much easier to manipulate him.

Nigel gave out a chuckle, "Yes my dear boy I am, glad to see that people still appreciate my work."

"Not to sound rude or anything, but what happened to you, I mean you look rough around the edges." Russell asked.

Nigel gave him a glare and replied, "Yes Im not a pretty bird anymore, and you can thank your love's lover for that and more importantly this!" He turned his head around for Russell to see a ghastly looking scar running down Nigel's right eye.

Nigel then began to explain the complications he had with the Blu and Jewel in the past. And how he swore revenge on Blu for furthering his already ugly looks and the embarrassment he had caused him with those dam monkeys.

"And that is why I am here you see?" he said. "I have a proposition for you to consider."

"I'm listening…" Russell said as an evil grin grew across his face.

The two birds talked about their revenge on Blu for a couple of hours before Nigel sent Russell back to the club to find out more about when it would be best to strike the two lovebirds at their most vulnerable.

Raphael looked in awe; when he recovered from choking on the mango he got up to ee Jewel in Blu's arms. Nico and Pedro stood with him observing the reunion between the two. The club was already in full swing again but Blu and Jewel stood in the center of the dance floor staring into each other's eyes.

Pedro whispered into Nicos ear and his eyes lit with excitement.

"Great idea Pedro!" he said.

Pedro went and cut the music from the iHome while Nico stood on top of the DJ booth getting everyone's attention.

"Hey ya'll listen up!" he yelled. Everyone began shushing down to look up at Nico.

"Tonight we had two lost birds reunited once again after a three long months, and to celebrate their reunion Pedro and I dedicate this next song to Blu and Jewel." He said as Pedro began to fly across the club.

"Okay ya'll know the routine, put your wings together like this." He said as he began clapping his wings and flying around the club cheering people on to participate.

_**[Pedro:]**__** Party in the open evening, baby!  
>And the two birds began to drum on homemade cans.<br>**__**[Nico:]**__** I want to party  
>I want to samba<br>I want to party  
>I want to samba<strong>_  
>Jewel and Blus eyes widened when they head the song.<p>

"May I have this dance?" Blu asked. Jewel blushed and took his hand and they began to dance how they did three months before. 

_**I want to party  
>And live my life (Pedro: live my life)<br>I want to party (party)  
>And fly<strong>_

_**Imma fly, fly just like a bird  
>(But you are a bird! )<br>Oh yeah, you're right,  
>So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)<br>Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen  
>Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then<strong>_

_**Cause I just want to live my life, and party  
>All I want is to be free, and rock my body<br>Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life  
>In Rio<br>Cause in Rio  
>In Rio, I realize<br>I want to party (party)  
>I want to samba (party)<br>I want to party (party)  
>And fly<strong>_

_**[Pedro:]**__** I'm that samba, samba  
>Master, master, master<br>Master, master**_

_**Who shouts out?  
>Imma get your blaster, blaster,<br>Blaster, blaster, blaster  
>You dance fast,<br>But I dance faster, faster, faster  
>Faster, faster<strong>_

_**You're too slow  
>You need to catch up<strong>_

_**[Both:]**__** You can dance, and dance, but I...**_

_**[Nico:]**__** I want to party (party)  
>I want to samba (party)<br>I want to party (party)  
>I want to samba (party)<strong>_

_**I want to party (party)  
>And live my life (live my life)<br>I want to party (party)  
>And fly<br>**_  
>Pedro and Nico began to beat on their drums again. While Blu and Jewel continued to dance<p>

_**[The whole club:]  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey<br>**__**[Blu caws]**_

Blu sent Jewel spinning into the air just as he did before and just like before his heart began to melt from the fiery love he had for Jewel when she sang.

_**[Jewel:]**__** Laya **__**[8x]**__****_

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**_

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey**_

As the song ended Blu and Jewel gave each other a long passionate kiss with the spotlight on them while the entire club cheered for them. Nico, Pedro, and Raphael landed next to them.

"You two lovebirds are something else you know that?" Raphael said.

Jewel hearing Raphael's voice broke the kiss and hugged him, "It's so good to see you again!" she exclaimed.

The four spent the rest of the night in the DJ booth catching up with the last three months.

"Oh yeah, I mean Blu was a complete mental mess when you left." Raphael laughed. "He even went and jumped off Christ the Redeemer statue trying to kill himself, luckily though he failed."

Jewel clenched Blus hand hard and gave him that "We will be talking about that later" kind of look.

Blu became uneasy, and shifted in his chair. _First night me and Jewel are back together and I get in trouble? Sounds like everything is back to normal and I wouldn't have it any other way_. He thought

**A.N.- ** I hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue to love the story, I hope that the Hot wings part didn't seem to cheesy but I couldn't resist xD. Just to clarify the song that Russell and Jewel danced to was Linkin park waiting for the end, and it's a amazing freaking song and you should defiantly check it out heres the watch link. /watch?v=5qF_qbaWt3Q&feature=relmfu


	11. Status update

Hey guys, I just want to say that im extremely tired and wont be writing today, Im just not feeling it and don't want to put out a piece of crap. BUT I have some good news…and bad news. Bad news is that we are on the last two chapters. Good news is that tomorrow im going upload both of them at once. Its been fun writing for you guys, but im not so sure if ill be making more, I will try but school will most defiantly interfere.

With that said I bid you all good night and happy reading.


	12. Chapter 10

**A.N.-** HOLY SHIT MONKEY BALLS I SLEPT IN UNTIL FREAKING 3 PM TODAY….

_Irrelevant chapter title_

It was nearing five in the morning and the club was almost empty except for the few hardcore party animals still dancing. Pedro slept in his chair, upside down, with his tongue hanging out and drooling on Nico who was asleep on the floor at the base of his chair. Blu, Jewel and Raphael observed them not knowing what to say.

"Uh, how long have they been like that?" Blu asked with a disgusted expression.

Jewel nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders, "Beats me, what a bunch of goofballs."

"Well lovebirds it was nice talking to you and catching up but if I don't get home before Eva wakes up she'll rip my guts out and feed it to the kids." He said while rolling his eyes laughing. Blu and Jewel looked at him with startled faces. "I'll be sure to tell Eva the happy news!" he said as he got up and hugged the two.

Jewel and Blu sat in silence for a couple of seconds when Jewel took his wing in hers.

"Let's get out of here." She said winking at him.

"Hold on I need to ask you something really quick Jewel," he said, "you didn't have any kids right?"

Jewel looked at him with her mouth hanging open and eye brows narrow. Blu gulped and began sweating and said, "Heh I guess that a no." While backing up slowly scratching the back of neck nervously.

Blu had forgotten just exactly how terrifying Jewel was upset, and now wish he could take the stupid question back. Jewel walked towards him and raised her wing as if she was about to slap him, Blu flinched and held his wings up in the air while cowering at the ground. Jewel chuckled bringing him back up for a kiss.

"You know that was a real dumb question," she said and Blu nodded, "oh and you're really cute when cowering in fear." She laughed while Blu blushed in embarrassment.

Jewel stopped laughing and pushed him up against the wall, "Just because I didn't have kids the first time doesn't mean we can't try again." She whispered seductively in his ear. Blu began sweating and blushing bright red.

"Um n-n-now, you wan-want to do it n-now?" He stuttered.

Blu looked at him peculiarly and giggled, "Of course not here silly, Nico and Pedro would probably begin to fap." She said smiling. "Blu your so innocent ignorant sometimes."

She pulled him in for a deep kiss, Blu let out a deep satisfying sigh when she pulled away. He looked drunk, which he was but not on alcohol but love. Blu turned around and began walking out of the club. Blu leaned up against the wall resting his head on it and closed his eyes. He felt joy, love, and pleasure sweep over his body with tiny bristles and he let out a contempt sigh and walked to catch up with Jewel.

When he walked out of the club he didn't exactly like what he saw. Russell and Jewel stood at the entrance talking to each other.

"I'm sorry Russell but my heart belongs to Blu and we can't ever be together, I still love you as a brother though and always will." Jewel said trying not to cry, she always hated conversations when she had to break a birds heart.

Russell let out a sigh, "You're right, you and Blu are the perfect couple and belong together." Russell said. Jewel was happy that he was mature about it and gave him a quick hug.

Blu walked up to Russell, "Hi, we haven't been formally introduced yet, I'm Blu." He said holding his claw out for a handshake. This perplexed Russell, earlier that night he saw him kissing his mate and here Blu was acting as if nothing ever happened.

Russell shook his claw firmly saying, "Thanks for not killing me for kissing Jewel, the name is Russell."

"Well if your Jewels brother than that makes you mine as well and family forgives family." Blu said.

Russell gave him a nod and asked where they were heading. Blu choked up and Jewel calmly told him back to Linda's bookstore to get some rest. Russell understood and said he was going back to Lisa to sleep off the night, he gave Jewel a hug and Blu a final handshake before flying off. Jewel looked back at Blu seductively he looked back chuckling with a slightly frightened look.

"Now then, where were we?" she said.

Russell flew away from the two birds and around the corner where Nigel waited for him.

"Blu is more gullible and ignorant then we thought, neither are suspecting a thing." He said grinning.

"Good good, very good Russell, did you find out where they are staying?" Nigel asked.

"Yea at Blus human friend bookstore." Russell informed.

Nigel gave him a nod telling him to go get some rest, they were going to have a long exciting night. Russell obeyed and flew back to the hotel room while Nigel went to go talk to an old friend.

Jewel had took Blu to the beach looking for a place secluded where they wouldn't be disturbed. Blu flew behind Jewel a nervous feeling in his gut.

_C'mon Blu pull it together this night is something special, Jewels back and she wants to make love, but yet here you are trying to think an excuse to back out, what are you a panzy? _Mentally arguing with his self.

Jewels eyes lit up when she saw what looked like to be a small cove. The two birds flew over a barrier of rocks and found a small beach spanning about fifteen feet enclosed on all sides by large rocks except for a narrow entrance about twenty-five feet out from shore. Jewel landed with Blu behind her. The tide was out leaving small pools of water in its wake.

"This is a nice place," Blu said, "wanna go for a swim?" he chuckled nervously.

Blu watched as Jewel walked into one of the small tide pools, the water nearly up to her neck, she turned around and looked at him. Jewel motioned her wing slowly for Blu to follow her in. He took a big gulp and walked over blushing and sweating like a pig. When he reached the tide pool he stood at the edge looking down at Jewel. Her wet feathers shone brightly from the light reflecting off the water, it was dawn now, the suns rays were beginning to scare away the dark giving a light dim blue look to everything.

"It looks like you need to cool off." Jewel splashed some water on him. She soaked him almost head to toe the only dry part being his back. "You might as well come finish what I started." She said reaching up and pulling him in with her.

"You know its quite interesting, all the animals in this ecosystem have became adapted to both wet and dry and hot weather if they want to survive. The intertidal zone experiences more environment changes than any other system." He said very quickly. He was going to continue talking hoping to stall the inevitable but Jewel covered his mouth and said.

"You know you talk too much for your own good and when you're nervous I think that it is just to…cute." She whispered in his ear. Blu gulped as he was attacked by Jewel kissing him like a wild animal. She forced her tongue against his, then Blus heartbeat slowed, the nervous feeling in his gut dissipated, and he grasped Jewel in his wings returning the kiss. Blu laid Jewel at the edge of the tide pool just as he did before in the shower, they exchanged those three magical three words briefly before making love.

Blu woke to the mist of waves generated from them violently crashing against the rocks the sun was high in the sky and Blu could hear the yells and screams of beach-goers and tourists over the rocks. Jewel slept in his wings, her head in his chest still sleeping peacefully. He gazed at her admiring her simple beauty and grace. Blu was never very religious but every time he saw Jewel sleeping the only word that came into his mind was angel.

"How did I ever get as lucky to find you?" Blu mumbled under his breath.

"Because love is a magical thing." Jewel said sleepily, startling Blu.

"Oh Jewel, you're awake," he said nervously, "you weren't suppose to hear that." He chuckled nervously. Blu stood up brushing sand off of himself and looked down at Jewel who gazed up at him smiling. Blu stopped and asked if there was something that was on him or he didn't know about.

"Blu I think that last night, or this morning whatever you prefer, was the one." Jewel stated.

Blu looked at her confused, "What do you mean?" he asked continuing to brush sand off him.

"What I mean is that, well let's just put it this way," she said as she stood up and put her wings around Blu, "You will be a father very soon."

Blu choked up but managed to say, "You're sure that it worked this time?"

Jewel nodded yes and pulled his head closer for a kiss, Blu kissed back but his mind was elsewhere.

_I'm ready for this… _he thought.

After the kiss the two decided to take a quick swim and enjoy the beach before heading off to visit Linda and Tulio.

Linda's day at the book store was a slow one, she only sold a total of four books and it was nearing two in the afternoon. She stood at the front desk with her head resting on her right hand and tapping her left fingers on the wood, impatiently waiting for someone to walk thru the door. Then she saw a blue flash land in front of the door and her eyes lit up with excitement. She rushed over the door opening it greeting Blu in. He stood at the door way looking off to the side squawking as if talking to someone. Linda was going to tell him to stop goofing around and get in before he gets killed by someone stepping on him. But when she saw Jewel poked her head around the corner slowly, looking at her Linda gave out a inaudible mumble before falling back.

Linda's head pounded in agonizing pain. When she opened her eyes she saw two blue figures standing over her and as her eyes came into better focus she saw Blu and Jewel.

"Jewel you're back!" she yelled snatching up the light blue bird and hugging it tightly. Jewel let out a weak agitated squawk while Blu was trying to pry Linda's arms off of Jewel. Linda apologized and put her down, Jewel fluffed up her feathers and a gave Linda a brief glare.

"Why weren't you that happy when you saw me Blu?" she asked.

"Uh because you were kissing another bird maybe?" he replied in a sarcastic tone.

Jewel felt remorse for what she said and was going to apologize but was stopped as she was barraged by a wave a questions from Linda. Jewel tried her best to answer them but eventually just nodded yes to every one of them.

"You guys hungry?" Linda asked.

Both of the birds gave out a joyful squawk and hopped onto Linda, one on each shoulder. Linda took them to the kitchen, setting them down on the counter.

"I would give you some cookies and milk but what happened last time basically banned you two from ever having those again, or at least when you're in the same room." Linda said jokingly.

Blu and Jewel looked at each other and laughed. While Linda scrounged looking for something to fix.

"Dam Tulio, from now on I'll be the one to go out and get groceries." Linda mumbled, then her eyes lit up. "We need to call Tulio and tell him the great news!"

~the previous night~

Nigel landed on the airstrip and looked around at the planes mischievously, picking out which one he would want to use. He walked up to a hangar and squeezed thru a small opening. The hangar was dark, the only light was the moonlight seeping thru open windows at the top of the hangar. Still Nigel could see spare parts, from landing wheels to propellers scatted thru out the hangar. He weaved around cans and tools left on the floor and stepped in some oil, he let out a putrid groan and began wiping it on the floor.

A set of claws came zooming in from above tackling and pinning Nigel to the floor. Nigel let out a sigh, throwing his bottom half up behind the other bird and grabbed its neck with his talons, slamming the bird's chest on the floor.

"Okay you win Nigel." The bird said out of air.

"Chester you never learn do you?" Nigel said releasing his grip on the birds neck and wiping the rest of the oil on Chester's back.

"Why the surprise visit Nigel, I haven't seen you in a couple of years." Chester chuckled getting up to his feet.

"I require someone with your skills and assets and seeing that we have already worked with each other in the past…" Nigel said grinning evilly.

"Whoa man what happened to your eye?" Chester asked interrupting Nigel.

"I was getting to that!" he yelled.

Nigel explained his story of the problems he had with Blu and Jewel and how he knows where they are and wants revenge.

"How do I have any part in this?" Chester questioned.

"I was getting to that also!" Nigel yelled abruptly.

"Tomorrow night my partner and I will be bringing the two spix macaws here and it is up to you to have a plane ready for us to use, we won't even be flying it, just need the propeller to go round and round." Nigel laughed in a evil manic laugh.

"Yeeeeeea I can't do that." Chester said. Nigel stopped and looked at him with anger in his face.

"Why the hell not?" Nigel asked walking towards him.

Chester began backing up in fear, "Because the boss takes all the keys to the planes with him when he leaves!" he yelled holding his wings up in fear to be slashed with Nigel's talons.

Nigel let out a chuckle sand said it wouldn't be a problem.

Bob parked his 1992 red ford ranger in front of the hangar. He walked to the hangar and sliding it open all the way. He could see rats and bugs scatter away in fear of the light and gave a disappointing nod. He walked into the hangar and gave out a high pitched whistle with his thumb and middle finger. Chester came out from a top the hangar and flew on his shoulder. Bob gave him a light pat on his head and brief scratch on his neck, Chester purred like a cat.

Bob with Chester on his shoulder walked into a side room and flipped on the light switch setting Chester down on the table. Bob began writing things down on a piece of paper when Chester touched his hand with his claw. Bob looked at Chester who looked worried.

"What's wrong Chester?" Bob asked. Chester let out a sad squawk and looked behind Bob at something. Bob felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Nigel with a tire iron and everything went black.

Nigel took the keys from his belt loop and made Chester help him push Bob into a closet, the task took nearly a hour and Bob regained consciousness two times only to smacked with the tire iron again by Nigel. Nigel locked the closet door and handed Chester the keys.

"Tonight don't forget!" Nigel said as he flew off to find Russell.

**A.N.-** Kinda of a short chapter I know but sorry. Final chapter is next.


	13. Chapter 11final chapter

**A.N.-**Thus begins the final chapter guys. It was fun without a doubt and I hope that you guys like the chapter.

Russell landed quietly on the hotel window sill and looked inside the room. It was dark but he could make out two large lumps in one bed and a smaller in the other.

"Guess I have to wait here until morning." He mumbled aloud.

He stared up at the moon which reminded him of Jewel.

_I wish we never left the house. I wish that we never went on this stupid ass vacation. I wish that I never met Jewel so I could still be the happy solitary bird I once was. _He thought.

He began think about Jewel, her perfect body, her beyond perfect eyes, her soothing voice, and her free spirited personality. He eventually fell asleep on the window sill with Jewel in his thoughts.

Russell let out a terrified squawk when he woke to Nigel standing next to him. Nigel chuckled and told him to get up. Russell yawned and looked back into the window, the family was still slumbering, and he let out a sigh.

"I was hoping that I could say hello before I went off for the day." He said to Nigel.

Nigel gave a rude scoff, "We aren't going to be sitting here with our thumbs up our asses waiting for them to wake up, we need to find the Macaws!" Nigel yelled flying off.

Russell gave a reluctant sigh and looked back at Lisa before flying off after Nigel.

The two hid secluded in a tree in front of the bookstore watching the Macaws trying to wake up the female human.

"So how are we going to get them out of there without the humans noticing us?" Russell asked.

"I told you dimwit, we are waiting here for any opportune moments to strike if they come to us, otherwise we wait until tonight, and that is when you come in my boy." Nigel said evilly.

Tulio was caring to a injured bird when his phone rang, he picked it up holding it to his ear with his shoulder. All he heard was silence then Linda said, "I got two birds here who want to say hi."

Tulio heard a squawk which he recognized as Blu and then another familiar squawk, more feminine but still strong. His eyes widened and he rushed out the door telling them he was on his way. The bird he was attending to still lay on the table with a disgruntled look on his face.

Nigel and Russell watched as a man in a white lab coat driving a jeep stopped frantically, screeching his tires, in front of the store and hopped out nearly getting hit by a car.

"Who is that?" Russell asked.

"He's a bird doctor, the one responsible for bringing Blu here to Rio. And I think that he and Blu's owner, the woman, are together." Nigel informed.

Russell gave an understanding nod and looked thru the glass window. Tulio had Jewel in his hands, he seemed to be killing her, widely opening her mouth, stretching her wings and he even went to as far to smell Jewel.

When Jewel was snatched up by Tulio she knew what was coming, the poking, the prodding, and all the routine checkup stuff but when he sniffed her feathers he crossed the line. She let out an angry agitated growl, cutting his left hand with her claws. Tulio dropped her and she flew back to the counter next to Blu who looked at her in disbelief.

"Hey the creep smelled me!" she said, unruffling her feathers and began grooming herself like a cat.

"Jewel is still Jewel." Tulio chuckled.

"How did you find her?" Tulio asked.

"I don't know, Blu just showed up with her at the front door, I didn't believe it at first but sure enough she's here." Linda said looking at the two.

"This is amazing, we thought you were dead Jewel, but now that you're back Blu can stop sulking around and maybe you guys uh- you know, save the species and stuff?" Tulio said.

Blu blushed and Jewel smiled at Blu, "I think we got that covered." She said.

Tulio took the rest of the day off to celebrate Jewels return. The four ate lunch while watching Animal planet. The show was talking about the oceans different ecosystems.

"The ocean holds 95% of our planets biomass…" the narrator said.

Blu and Tulio watched with interest while Linda got up to clean the dishes. Jewel sat in agony, she felt like her mind was slowly melting of boredom. She became drowsy and looked at Blu.

"This show sucks, can we change it?" she said yawning.

"The harshest place for animals to survive would be the coasts and coves of the intertidal-zone, the animals that thrive here have special adaptations for survival." The narrator said.

Blu pointed at the TV and looked at Jewel, "See told you."

"Told me what?" she asked.

"When we at the beach, and I talked about the animals adaptations?" he said.

"Oh, I don't remember that." Jewel said giggling.

"So wait you weren't even listening?" Blu exclaimed.

Jewel just smiled, "Sweetie I hate to break it to you, but when you start talking and going all 'nerd bird' I just block out your voice and focus on something else."

Blu became upset and put on a -_- face. Jewel laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"So what do you do when you block me out?" Blu asked wondering.

"Look into your eyes." She said smiling.

Blu didn't say anything and blushed. "Like I said on the trolley, you do have nice eyes." She said trying not to laugh.

Blu saw the smirk on her face; he knew she wasn't trying to laugh at the memory of the trolley. He gave out a sigh and told her to go ahead.

Jewel busted out laughing on her back, "Blu your moves were so smooth that day," she laughed and imitating Blus voice she said, "I have beautiful eyes."

Blu just rolled his eyes and tried to watch the TV. Tulio was watching intrigued by the behavior being displayed.

"And then when you were going to tell me you love me and you choked on the petal!" she had tears falling from her eyes as she rolled around on the couch.

Blu grunted, she does this every time. He saw Jewel rolling around and laughing her ass off like a little kid.

"Okay fine then!" Blu yelled as he jumped on her and began tickling her armpits.

They rolled around on the couch laughing and tickling each other, Linda walked in the door and didn't know what to say, her and Tulio watched as the two lovebirds roughhouse like children, and every time kids play someone always gets hurt. Unfortunately Blu being the clumsy one rolled off the side of the couch bringing Jewel with him. He landed hard on his back hitting his head against the floor. Then to be plopped on by Jewel. He let out a painful groan. Jewel rested her wings across his chest and laid her head on them. Blu lifted his head to look at Jewel, she smiled and he rested his head looking up at the ceiling fan go round and round.

"Glad to see you're okay, I think I broke my back though." He said painfully.

Jewel giggled and scooted up to his face giving a long passionate kiss, their tongues rolling around and tickling each other. Jewel heard Tulio clear his throat and she opened her eyes and saw him and Linda staring down at them with nervous smiles. She blushed and hopped off of Blu, who still had his tongue hanging out of his beak. He looked at Jewel and Linda upside down lying on the floor, he rolled over on his stomach and got to his feet feeling a slight pain in his back when he did.

Tulio and Linda busted out into laughter holding their guts at what they just witnessed. Jewel and Blu blushed before getting back on the couch.

When Tulio and Linda finally calmed down and wiped the tears from their eyes they plopped down next to Blu and Jewel. The four spent the next couple of hours watching shows and movies on TV. Blu was asleep against the arm of the couch snoring. Then soon afer Linda fell asleep in Tulios arms on the other side of the couch. Jewel watched Tulio lean his head against the back of the couch and slowly close his eyes. Jewel sat next to Blu for a couple of minutes who began mumbling in his sleep. She tried to make out what he was saying but couldn't understand any of it. He became louder and started to kick his legs, his face turning worry.

Jewel shook him saying, "Blu, Blu, wake up your having a bad dream."

Blu lazily opened his eyes seeing Jewel over him concerned. He smiled and closed his eyes. Jewel was about to go and sit down but was stopped. Blu grabbed her wing, his eyes still closed, pulling her down and wrapped his wings around her.

"You don't how much I missed you." He mumbled, with his eyes still closed.

"I love you Blu." Jewel said.

She kissed him on the beak and snuggled closer to Blu, letting his body heat engulf her.

Nigel and Russell stood in the tree for hours; no one came out of the dam room they all went into. Russell was about to tell Nigel that this wasn't going to work when Linda walked thru the door, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She walked to the door and was about to lock it when Nigel pushed Russell from the tree telling him to go now.

Russell flew up to the door and chirped, jumping up and down trying to get Linda's attention. Linda saw him and opened the door.

"Are you a friend of Jewel or Blus?" she asked.

Russell let out a squawk nodding yes. Linda told him that shes sorry but they're sleeping right now and to come back in the morning. Russell let out a loud squawk in objection and looked around worryingly.

"If it's that important, then come on in," She said opening the door wider, "I'll go wake them up."

Russell walked into the bookstore and instantly began shivering, it felt like the arctic compared to outside. Linda walked thru a door disappearing from sight; Russell looked back in the tree and gave a thumbs up to Nigel.

Blu woke to Linda gently shaking him. "Blu there's a Lear's Macaw looking for you and Jewel."

Blu let out a yawn, "Jewel wake up, hey Jewel Russell is outside." He said shaking Jewel awake.

"What?" she said, sleep heavy in her eyes.

"I think Russell is outside wanting to see us." He said, sleep heavy in his eyes to.

The two got up and stretched and slowly made their way, like zombies, to the front door. While Linda woke Tulio.

"Russell what are you doing here it's almost midnight." Jewel questioned, rubbing her left eye.

"Jewel, Blu come quick please, I need your help!" Russell said urgently.

"What is it Russell?" said Blu.

"Lisa and her mom, something terrible…" he said before bursting into tears.

Jewel comforted him and asked what happened, Russell said that the hotel had caught on fire and Lisa was severely burned and her mom didn't make it. Jewel tried her best to keep it together and not cry but failed. She cried in Blu's wings, as much as she hated to admit it, she became emotionally attached to the family over the past three months.

"Where are they now?" Jewel asked.

"They are at the hospital, Lisa said that she wanted to see you." He said. "I know the way there."

Jewel nodded and the three flew off low over the rooftops following Russell, with Nigel in pursuit.

Russell slowed down next to Jewel and Blu after flying ahead for five minutes. His face looked slightly worried.

"Russell don't worry everything will be fine." Jewel said.

"No, no everything won't be fine." He said.

Before Jewel could say something Blu was hit onto a roof with a dense thud by a flash of white from above. When the cloud of white feathers settled she couldn't believe her eyes. Nigel stood over Blu, who was unconscious, grinning. Before she could rush to try to save Blu Russell pinned her against a wall, his eyes full of rage.

"Why?" she said.

Russell scoffed, "Why don't you try having your heart toyed with, one moment it belongs to the one you love and the next tossed aside in the dirt to never be picked up again!" he yelled tightening his grip around Jewels neck.

"Temper, temper now Russell, we don't want to make their death to quick." Nigel said walking over to him. Russell released Jewel who fell on her knees.

"I trusted you, how could you-" Jewel began to whimper before Russell yelled, "Shut up!"

"Nigel you bastard…" Jewel mumbled. Nigel laughed.

"Russell I have the pretty lady, go get the other." Nigel ordered.

Jewel tried her best to fight back but just like before Nigel only laughed at her feeble attempts, she looked over at Blu, he was in Russells claws upside down still unconscious.

Chester stood at the closet door, feeling sorry for Bob. Bob and Chester didn't see each other as pet and owner but as friend and friend. Bob never took him home but let him stay in the hangar, Bob didn't try to maintain or hamper him, and he could leave when he wanted. But Bob was Chesters only friend and thanks to Nigel, that friendship was in jeopardy. Still though, he feared Nigel; a bird that could knock out a man with a tire iron deserves to be feared. He just hoped that somehow Bob would forgive him for what he had done.

Chester heard the door to the hangar move and walked out of the room. Nigel was holding a beautiful looking female macaw and who he assumed to be his partner, had an unconscious male Blue Macaw.

"Chester gets out here!" Nigel yelled.

Jewel saw a Gray African Parrot fly out from a room. When he got closer she saw he had an old Aviator leather cap and goggles. He looked at Jewel, he seemed to be worried, and he mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to her and hung his head in shame briefly before walking next to Nigel.

"Get the rope, were going to have some fun before the grand finale." Nigel snickered.

After scrounging around for a couple of minutes Chester walked out with bundles of rope in his mouth. He dropped it next to a support beam in the middle of the hangar. Russell dropped Blu next to the pole; he leaned Blu up against it and tied him in place. Nigel held Jewel against the support pole parallel to the one Blu was bound to.

"Chester tie some rope around her, careful though, she might bite." Nigel said with an evil grin.

"If you are going to kill us then just do it already!" Jewel yelled.

Blu slowly opened his eyes and saw Nigel facing Jewel with another bird next to him, Russell stood next to Blu unaware he regained conscious. Blu tried to move but saw he was tied to a pole. Russell heard Blu grunting as he tried to get free and looked at him.

"Oh Blu are you stuck?" Russell said punching Blu in the gut. "Im so sorry to hear that!" he screamed giving another hit. Blu winced in pain and looked up at Russell, and spat on him. Russell disgusted and more furious then before slammed Blus head against the pole. Russell was going to punch Blu in the face but his wing was held back, he looked back and saw Nigel watching him with a disapproving look.

"You're doing it wrong, if you just pound away at him like a punching bag his body will eventually just block out the pain," Nigel said letting go of Russell's wing and walking closer to Blu, "you see, you want to cause pain that will eventually build up," he grabbed Blus foot and grasped his middle toe bending it back, "until it snaps, and hits that wonderful sounding climax of agonizing pain!" Nigel bent Blu's claw until it was nearly touching his own leg, and with a hard jolt you could hear it snap from across the room.

Blu let out an agonizing cry of pain as tears rushed out of his eyes hitting the concrete floors.

"Stop it you sick bastards!" Jewel yelled cried.

Nigel walked over to her and backslapped her. Jewels eyes became full of rage, "I swear I'm going to gut you like a pig with my own claws if I get a chance!" Jewel yelled.

"Oh don't worry, the fun is just beginning." Nigel said.

Russell looked at Blu, his head hung low and tears falling hitting the floor. Blu mumbled something and Russell grabbed his head and slammed it against the pole.

"What did you say?" Russell asked.

"I said, Russell you're a sick #&%." Russell dropped his head and stomped Blus injured claw. Blu squinted in pain and looked at Russell.

"You think that you will really win Jewel by making her watch you torture me?" Blu said, his words began to slur as he slipped in and out of conscious.

Russell took Blu's injured and snapped ninety degrees to the left. Russell came in close to Blus ear and whispered something to him. Blus face turned to anger and was going to say something but was stopped.

Russell punched Blu in the gut and Blu slipped unconscious. Russell walked over to Jewel and Nigel. Jewel was hanging her head low. Russell held it up with his wing. He looked into her eyes; they stared down at the ground. Jewel had already given up hope, she knew that unless a miracle from god occurred, her and Blu would be six feet under by tomorrow. Russell dropped her head and looked at Nigel.

"I think it's time to finish this." He said.

Nigel looked at Chester, who during this entire situation was hanging his head in shame knowing that he would be contributing to these two birds' deaths. The three birds left Jewel and Blu tied up while they went outside. Jewel looked at Blu, his middle claw on his right leg was completely twisted and mangled, the sight made her feel queasy and she looked away.

"Blu!" she called. At first he was unresponsive but looked up slowly, trembling in pain.

"Jewel don't worry, everything will be okay I won't let them lay a finger on you." He said weakly before dropping his head again, slipping into an unconscious state.

"How can you say that?" Jewel said crying, "You and I both know that we are going to die here."

Chester lead the other two into the plane yard. He hopped into the cockpit of the first plane, searching the key ring for the correct key. Once he found the key he put it in the ignition and pressed a couple of buttons. The motor rumbled and let out a puff of smoke and the propeller began spinning slow at first, but was at full speed in ten seconds.

Chester jumped out of the cockpit and landed next to the other two birds.

"Nigel I don't want to do this, I don't want to contribute to these poor birds deaths." He said in a firm tone.

"Oh Chester, Chester, Chester don't you see you already have?" He said facing Chester putting a wing on his shoulder. Chester gave a confused look and was going to say something, but before he could Nigel grabbed his throat pinning him to the ground. It took nearly a minute for Chester to stop fidgeting and lay still on the ground. Nigel released his neck and walked away from the body. Russell stood in awe at what he just seen.

"He was a problem, and had to be dealt with." Nigel said as he walked away, he turned and faced Russell briefly, "Are you going to be a problem to?"

Russell looked at him and nodded no. Nigel gave a nod and walked back into the hangar.

When Russell walked back into the hangar about a minute after Nigel he saw Blu on the ground and Nigel on his back. Nigel held Blu down with one claw and Blus left wing in the other.

"Sing for me pretty birdie!" Nigel laughed an evil grin consuming his face. Russell heard the dull snap of Blu's wing, the sound made him cringe. Jewel let out a sobbing cry while Blu just laid there, his face still, but his eyes full of pain. A tear rolled down Blus cheek. Nigel then began dragging Blu by his snapped wing out of the hangar, when he passed Russell who stood at the entrance he told him to get Jewel.

Russell walked over to Jewel and stood in front of her. Her head hanging motionlessly when he went to untie her she said.

"Just kill me, just kill me please, I don't want to see Blu die." She said crying.

Russell lifted her head gently with his wing; she saw tears in his eyes. "I am so sorry Jewel." He said as he untied her. She slowly marched in front of him, her head hanging low and dragging her feet. When she got outside the hangar she saw Nigel standing on top of a running plane next to the propeller with Blu lying below him. She let a cry saying "NO" and attempted to run back into the hanger, but Russell stopped her and grabbed her. He forced up the plane.

Nigel looked at her crying and smiled. "At least itll be quick." He yelled over the plane's engine. He began to slide Blu with his claw slowly towards the propeller. Blu tried to grab onto something but there was nothing, when he was only inches away from the propeller Nigel stopped.

"Wait a minute how could I be so absurd?" he said, "Maybe it won't be that quick." He said as he turned Blu around, now with his legs facing the propeller. Blu looked at Jewel she was crying looking away being held in Russell's arms. Over the sound of the plane Jewel heard Blu say "I love you". She looked at him for one last time and mouth "I love you too" at him and closed her eyes. Blu didn't try to think of a way to escape, he accepted his fate that he would die, Nigel stood over him smiling as he slid him closer and closer towards the propeller. Blu closed his eyes and thought of Jewel, he thought of all the memories they shared, both good and bad. He thought of Linda and Tulio and what they would think when neither he nor Jewel came back tonight. He thought of his friends and how they would mourn the loss of everybody's two favorite love birds. And even though he never thought he would ever do this, he made a quick prayer asking for god to forgive him for his sins and asked that somehow, just somehow let Jewel live.

Russell watched in horror at what he was witnessing. He held Jewel in his arms, the girl he once loved, the one he once would give his life for, now laid in his arms crying at what was to become of Blu, the mate of the girl he once loved…NO the girl he still loved. And at that moment his heart took a turn for the better, he realized that this was his fault, he was the one who lured the two into this trap, he was the one who caused such pain to the girl he loved and the one she loved, no one should have live thru this nightmare, he had to take responsibility for his own actions, he had to set things straight and pay for what he did. He let go of Jewel and whispered in her ear. "Remember me for what I did before this day, and for what I am about to do Jewel, please forgive me for what I did."

When Blu heard the sound of the propeller slow down and chomp something into little pieces he closed his eyes waiting to feel the pain shoot thru his body as the propeller slowly ate the rest of his body. He didn't feel any pain though. In fact he didn't feel Nigel's cold leathery talon on his chest anymore. He thought that he was dead already and slowly opened his eyes. He saw the night sky full of stars sparkling like diamonds and for a moment he felt at peace, reassuring that he was in fact dead. Then he saw Jewel fall to her knees over him and giving him a kiss, and he realized he was still in the real world, he was still alive!

"Remember me for what I did before this day, and for what I am about to do Jewel, please forgive me for what I did." Russell whispered into her ear before letting go of Jewel. Jewel opened her eyes wide as she saw Russell sprint towards Nigel, yelling at the top of his lungs, Nigel turned around to be tackled by the charging Lear Macaw, his eyes full of rage and fury. Russell wrapped his wings around the white cockatoo pulling both him and Nigel into the propeller. The gore flew everywhere onto the ground in front of the propeller. Jewel stood dumbfounded at what she just witnessed.

"Russell…" she whispered under her breath. He had given his life to save Blu, the bird he hated most for stealing his love, Jewel, who he so dearly loved. Jewel saw Blu open his eyes and rushed over to him crying on her knees as she kissed him not wanting to let go of him again. She held his head in her arms.

"Oh Blu I was so scared!" she cried holding his head to her chest. Blu could hear her heartbeat pounding; he could feel it against his head with every pulse. Jewel put his head down and gave him another kiss.

"Jewel, you need to get help." Blu said weakly. Jewel nodded and dragged Blu away from the still running propeller for safety. She gave him another kiss before leaving and told him she will be back and to not move. When she was about to take off Blu grabbed her with his wing.

"How long until you start laying the eggs?" he asked her.

"Blu this isn't the time for tha-" Blu tightened his grasp on her wing.

"How long?"

Jewel let out a sigh, "Seven or eight days from now Blu." Blu let go of her wing and smiled before closing his eyes.

Jewel flew as fast as she could to the bookstore, the adrenaline coursing through her veins. When she got to the book store, the door was locked and the inside lifeless. She began squawking as loud as possible, after nearly three minutes Tulio came walking down the stairs with Linda behind him. Jewel banged her head against the glass, when Tulio and Linda walked outside and saw that Jewel's feathers were abruptly ruffled and her eye slightly blackened they knew that Blu was probably in ten times worse condition. Linda rushed back inside to grab her keys.

Tulio and Linda followed Jewel to the airstrip, but having lost sight of Jewel more than twice, slowed down the trip from ten to nearly thirty minutes.

"Oh my god Blu!" Linda screamed when she saw him laying on the wing with Jewel at his side, she hopped out of the car while it was still moving.

When she saw that he wasn't moving she feared that he was dead. But when she got closer she saw the weak and faint rhythm of his chest moving.

The last thing Blu remembered was Jewel returning to him after what seemed to be an eternity. She told him that Tulio and Linda were seconds away from arriving. He heard the tires screeching to a stop before closing his eyes.

Blu woke to the sound of a melodic tune. He squinted as he opened his eyes and saw that he was in the all too familiar recovery room at the bird sanctuary. When he looked over to his right he saw Jewel looking out the window, watching as the sun began to rise. She was humming a song and eventually broke into singing.

_**When somebody loves you  
>It's no good unless he loves you - all the way<br>Happy to be near you  
>When you need someone to cheer you - all the way<strong>_

_**Taller than the tallest tree is  
>That's how it's got to feel<br>Deeper than the deep blue sea is  
>That's how deep it goes - if its real<strong>_

_**When somebody needs you  
>It's no good unless he needs you - all the way<br>Through the good or lean years  
>And for all the in between years - come what way<strong>_

_**Who know where the road will lead us  
>Only a fool would say<br>But if you'll let me love you  
>It's for sure I'm gonna love you - all the way, all the way <strong>_

Blu laid in awe admiring her beautiful voice. Jewel gazed out the window for a couple of minutes and looked back at Blu who was staring right at her.

"Hi Jewel." He said smiling at her.

Jewel flew over to him hugging him like a bear. He began to suffocate and turn purple.

"Jewel, can't b-bre-breaathe" he let out in weak wheezes.

"Oh I'm sorry Blu!" she said dropping him. He plopped down on the bed catching his breath in big gulps.

"It wasn't that bad…right?" she said concerned.

"You'll be surprised by the power of love." He said back smiling. "That was a beautiful song Jewel where did you hear it?"

Jewel blushed hoping he didn't hear her sing. "Oh Lisa's mother used to play it all the time in the house when no one was home and she was cleaning." She said. "Russell used to always hate it and wou-" she felt her heart sink and a tear flow down her eye.

"Jewel?" Blu asked concerned.

"He gave his life for us, he sacrificed himself to stop Nigel." She told Blu. Blu's eyes widened, it all made sense now. Jewel cried into his chest, sobbing for the one she thought as her only brother, her only family. Blu comforted her putting his good wing over her head. He looked over at his bad one, it was wrapped in another dark blue cast to match his feathers and a rush of déjà vu flew over him.

What he didn't expect was when he looked down at his foot his middle toe was nearly gone. He blinked his eyes in disbelief. Where his middle toe used to be was now replaced by a bandage stub, Jewel was startled when he let out a loud yell and hopped around looking in fright at his foot.

Linda and Tulio recognized the squawk as Blus' and rushed in to make sure everything was alright. Blu was hopping up and down looking at his foot holding it out and bringing it closer to make sure he wasn't delusional.

"Blu you need to rest!" Linda told him.

Blu glared back at her and stuck his foot out and gave an agitated squawk pointing at it.

"I know Blu but it was beyond saving, it was already becoming infected!" Tulio said, "I had to do it!"

Blu glared at him with rage and began hopping over to him while squawking in fury.

"You bastard I want my dam toe!" he yelled in rage.

**Last A.N.-**okay guys so yea. This is the end. Sequel perhaps im not sure yet. I hope you enjoyed the chapter as it took nearly 5 hours to write. As always review and comment about it.

One question from me to you. **What was your favorite part of the story? Include it in your review or PM me it. **

**Kthxbai **

PS.- Bob died of starvation in his own feces and piss.


End file.
